Fangs and Magic
by AFazey
Summary: AU Korrasami. Asami Sato is a pureblood vampire that has been tasked with finding the Avatar and protecting her. She will do whatever it takes to make sure that Korra realizes her destiny. What she doesn't realize is how deep the bond between them runs.
1. Chapter 1

One

I've been watching this woman for months and she doesn't even know that I exist. I follow her at night and believe me, I know how that sounds, but this is my mission. Even if she has no idea what I am or what she is. I will keep her safe because that is my reason for being. The seer told me that this woman is important to me and that she is also important to the world. So, I'll keep watching her and saving her from the things that go bump in the night, even if she remains clueless.

So, here I am in this dirty alley with rain pounding my body with my gauntlets and hidden double blades inside of it, trying to stop the attack on her tonight without her even knowing. Hopefully, I can get this done and watch a movie. But, these things never go as planned.

The seer told me that tonight would be the night that they'd make their move. Just my luck that they would find out who she is during the worst storm of the year. Just my luck that she'd want to go work out late at night during this storm. But, I can do nothing about that or my hunger that's threatening to overwhelm me. Stress has made me need to feed quicker than usual and the last thing that I need is to not be able to focus.

I sense their energy, but I still can't see them. Melting into the shadows, I slip into the night, searching for the source of the negative energy. Bingo. They're in a parking garage one street over. Time to make my move. I run around to the back of the structure and with my awakened power, I leap to the third level and slide in between the cars. They're spread out among the ledge, watching and waiting for their chance to pounce. I don't give them the opportunity. With a flash of speed, I unleash my blades from my gauntlets, one blade on top of my hand and two on the sides. I ram my right hand in the back of his head, right into his brain. He drops immediately and the other two turn at the sound of the fallen body.

With a growl, my fangs drop and I know that my eyes are burning bright red as I clash with the other two. I slip under punches and slice whenever I get the opportunity. Demons are sturdy creatures and it's going to take more than a few cuts to slow them down. One places a kick into my midsection and I hit the ground. I slice at a leg and connect, nearly severing its limb. He howls in rage and grabs me by my throat, lifting me up. Big mistake.

With all the force I can muster, I slam my blade into his eyes and he drops me. Just as my shoulder hits the ground, I see the other one leap off of the garage and to the ground below.

Towards her. Towards the woman I'm supposed to save.

Shit. I pop up in a flash and grab the demon by its neck. He's unconscious, but alive and I waste no time in sinking my fangs into his flesh. I hate the taste of demon blood, but it gives me the boost that I need. Even with the few wasted seconds, it's worth the extra juice. After I feed, I drop the demon to the ground and slam my boot into its throat, making sure he's dead. Then, I step over to the ledge and track my target. With a growl, I find her speeding off into the night just as she walks out of the bar and past the alley where I was keeping watch.

I leap off the edge and land silently on the ground, the rain causing my white tee shirt and leather jacket to cling to my body as I sprint after them. Dodging cars, I allow my blades to slip back into my gauntlet sheath and try to pick up the pace without causing too much commotion. But, there's nothing that I can do about my blood red eyes. My emotions are on the brink and being a young vampire is not always easy.

The demon reaches her before I do and pulls her into an alley I curse and speed up as much as I can with humans on the street. They know nothing about awakends and I have to do my best to keep it that way. I don't want to have to kill innocents just because I made a stupid mistake and exposed myself. Once I reach the alley, I am impressed to find that she's struggling against the demon. The beast has her large bat like wings out and is trying to fly into the gate that she just made above her to take her victim back to her world. I refuse to let that happen. She'd be lost forever.

With another burst of speed, I release my blades again as I slam into both of them. The only way to get her free is to knock her away. The short haired girl hits the ground with a grunt and doesn't get up. I silently apologize as I attack the demon. We clash and her power threatens to overwhelm me. Her wings are powerful and with razor like claws on the end, I find myself dodging more than attacking. That is going to get me nowhere. With a burst of air from a flap of its wings, I'm sent into the brick wall of the alleyway. My head connects with stone and lights flash before my eyes. No matter, I'll heal the blood dripping from my head wound in a matter of minutes. I just have to finish this before then.

"The girl is ours. Walk away vampire and you shall keep your life," the demon says, speaking to me as if she swallowed rocks for dinner.

"She is no one's to claim," I snap as I attack again.

We fight and I kick, stab, bite, and scratch whatever I can get my hands on. I jump over her diving attack and slash down with both of my blades, ripping her raven colored wings. She howls and tries to fly away, but it's too late for that. With another slash, I cut her throat. Then, I say the only spell that I'm capable of doing and the body disappears in a blue flame. I'll have to go back and dispose of the other bodies once I get her safely in my car.

Above me, thunder claps and lightening illuminates her face. I smile. I've always thought she was beautiful with those ocean blue eyes, determined gaze, goofy smile, and caramel skin. She's pretending to be unconscious, planning her escape. But, I can hear her heartbeat, the panic rhythm, and it takes all my willpower to not make her my prey. No, not her. Never her. I step forward, and then hesitate, testing to see if she'll run for it. When she doesn't, I flash to her side. She jumps and I grab her.

"I'm sorry. I'll explain it all to you later, I promise." Then, I slam my hand against a sensitive chakra point and knock her out.

Finally, she awakens and I smile at her, trying to look as non threatening as possible.

She looks around at her surroundings, fearful and unsure of what to do. But, to my surprise, she doesn't try to run. Maybe she knows that she'll never make it anyway. It doesn't matter that I'd never keep her as a prisoner. Never.

"I'm sure that you have a lot of questions, Korra. And don't worry; I intend to answer them all. When I'm done, you will be free to leave if you so choose. You have my oath of that."

"Who-Who are you?" she asks, heart beating rapidly.

I drink in the sound and flip my wavy dark hair behind my shoulders. "My name is Asami Sato and I'm a vampire. You, Korra, are the Avatar."

**Notes: **I don't want to call this a crossover because I won't be using any actual characters from my book, but I did base this fic off of the world that I created in The Unmaking. So, this is a modern AU, urban fantasy korrasami fic. I really hope that you like it. I'm very excited to write this. If you have any questions about my supernaturals or as I call them, awakends, please ask.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

"Hold up. Let me stop you right there. Did my cousins put you up to this? I knew they were into some weird shit, but come on. All this is an elaborate prank and I'll give them that, but it's over. I've figured it out. So, now I'm going home." Korra tries to stand, but she's clumsy on her feet. I place a hand on her shoulder and push her back down.

"I said that I would let you leave, after I've explained everything. Korra, this is not a joke and deep inside you know it. You have to feel a tug in your veins that tells you that you're not like other people. Something tells me that you've never quite fit in, that you've always been sensitive to the supernatural, but you've brushed it off. You can't hide anymore," I tell her passionately and the truth is clear on her face. Her eyes go wide and she looks me over, slowly assessing. Choosing her words carefully. Good. She wants to believe. Her sapphire eyes lock onto my jade ones and to help her understand, I allow my nature to shift, allow my eyes to turn the color of blood. She gasps and I can't help the shiver that runs through me.

Spirits, how I want to drain her.

"Vampires don't exist. They-They can't. They just, can't," she whispers.

"I can assure you Korra that they can, and we do, very much exist. Along with handfuls of other awakeneds. You are one of us. In fact, you may be one of the most important of all."

"How?" Such a loaded question.

I smile and bow with my arm across my chest. "May I sit, Avatar Korra?"

"Uh, yes. What is the Avatar?"

"You are the Avatar." I sit a fair distance away, but position my body so that I can block the exit. I may be able to take her now, but once she realizes her power, she'd destroy me. Something tells me that I would enjoy it far too much. After watching her for so long, it's hard to deny my attraction. She is beautiful and usually so confident. It pains me to see her so afraid. But, that same fear is sparking my desire like a match to a log. After all, it is in my nature.

"You are the bridge between this world and the spirit world. You are also the most powerful elemental witch alive. Each element is yours to call on should you choose to do so. There is so much more to your power than even I know."

"If I'm supposed to be this, Avatar, why haven't I ever heard of it? Why can't I feel my power?"

"Witches pass their power onto their children. Both of your parents are witches, elemental witches or benders as some call them, but from the rumors used up nearly all of their own magic to suppress yours. They feared what you are and what it could mean, so they wanted to keep it hidden, keep you hidden. In the wrong hands, you are a great weapon. There are some that would use you to open the gates to hell. Demons want to be able to walk the earth freely, with no restrictions. If they use you, they'll be able to do just that. Not only will you die in unbearable pain, your soul will never move on to be reincarnated again." I know that this is a lot to take in, but there's no other choice. They are coming for her now.

"What do I need to do?" she asks, fists clenched, voice determined.

Shocked and surprised are my expressions before I smile again, this time with fang. I had thought this would be much harder, but it seems that the Avatar spirit chose wisely. This girl is ready for her destiny. I know that I was right all along. She's always felt that she was meant to be more. Now, I'm giving her a way to be just that. "We have to find a way to awaken your powers. It won't be easy. Your parents made sure of that."

"If you're right and you're telling me that I'm the one person standing between hell and earth, I'll do whatever it takes." Korra's eyes shine a brighter blue and I can almost feel the element of water trying to push through. Given time, water molds and can carve its way through anything, wearing it down. I would guess that Korra is very much the same way.

"Korra, we have to-," I begin before I feel dark energy creep over me. This place was supposed to be spelled against this. Shit! One, two, three, four… No, seven. Taking out seven of them while protecting her. No, it's too risky. I hate running. I am a pure blood after all, not a coward. I do have my pride. But, I am also smart. Smart people do what it takes to stay alive. The door begins to rattle and Korra begins to panic.

"What's happening?" She begins to sweat and she starts to smell so delicious.

I grip her cheeks and force her to stare into my eyes. ""Calm down Korra. No matter what you see, do not panic. You can trust me. Do everything that I say and I'll protect you. You have my word," I tell her, glamouring her under my control. She nods, now in a daze and I silently apologize to her for taking her will away. But, I can't keep her safe if she makes me attack her. I've always been bad at controlling my urges. I was raised to take what I want.

I quickly put my long hair into a ponytail. The door flies off of its hinges and I push Korra out of the way. Two demons step through the doorway, three more drop through the ceiling causing debris to fall all around us. The other two remain hidden, but I can feel their energy. I let them feel my own, unleashing the force of my aura, pushing it away from my body. Their eyes go black and I smirk. Oh, they feel it alright.

"Hello boys and girls. Let's play shall we." I spread my arms out wide as if I'm expecting a big hug. The energy rolls off of me and I feel so damn alive that I want to laugh. Each pureblood vampire is gifted with special abilities. Along with being able to walk under the sun and not needing to feed as much as turned vamps. It's time that I showed my trick. Electricity dances off of my skin so powerfully that it crackles. My gauntlets that I engineered allow me to pull more of my chakra, or energy, from my body, focusing it. The lights flicker under my control and then each light in a three block radius explodes. I pull in all of the energy that I stole from around me and aim at the demons, shooting focused bolts at them. They go down just as I hear multiple car crashes in the distance.

I waste no time pulling Korra in close and jumping out of a nearby window. It shatters under my force and the cuts I receive heal instantly. The other two demons creep into the night. "Run," I demand to Korra, pointing east. She complies, her athletic body speeding into the darkness. She's fast and I smirk again. One demon takes off after her, but I'm close on her heels. With a leap, I land in between Korra and the demon. Unable to stop, I turn just as the demon slams right into my extended blades. The other one is much quicker than I thought and manages to slice my shirt and torso. I feel the poison from its deadly claws seeping into my skin. It slows me down enough for it to land multiple punches. I hit the ground with my knees and catches up to Korra. The demon grabs the Avatar by the back of her hair. Stumbling, I take off after them, holding my stomach. The poison isn't allowing the wound to close so quickly and I leave a trail of blood. But, I can do nothing about that right now.

I close the distance between us, forcing the demon to turn around and face me. His mouth is dripping yellow foam and its eyes are pupil less pits of darkness. Nasty thing, he is. In the distance, the scream of sirens pulls us both up short. He curses in his native language and disappears into the night without Korra. I know that he'll be back, but can't risk a crowd of humans stumbling upon us. Grateful for the lucky break, I pull Korra to the safety of a neighborhood as my vision blurs and I begin to sweat. We stop at a house and with my glamour, I tell the occupant to leave for the rest of the night. Under my thrall, she gathers her things and takes off who knows where. Then, the poison becomes too much and I allow darkness to take me under.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Asami, you need to come with us. Something has happened." One of my servants opens my door, hands shaking. His pupils are dilated and it's clear that he is extremely afraid. I don't question him; I simply stand up, dust myself off, and walk to the door. He leads me to the foyer of my house.

When we get there, I stop several feet away from a short, light skinned woman that is leaking energy. I don't know if it's intentional or not, but it's enough to cause my knees to shake.

She stares at me through her flawless features with no emotion and I gaze up at her intricately braided hair. I've heard the rumors, but at 12 years old, I've never seen her in person. Why is she here now? In my house. Where are my parents?

"You know who I am, don't you?" she asks quietly, in the way you might speak to a hungry lion when you're cornered in its cage.

I nod and swallow hard. "Za-Zara Drake. The Blade of the Night." I feel my eyes shift and my tiny fangs drop. Embarrassed at not being able to control myself, I look away and notice that all the servants in the house have turned their attention to us. Some are lurking in the shadows and some are blatantly standing out in the open, almost as if protecting me. For some reason, that scares me even more. She doesn't even pay them any attention, her gaze completely focused on me.

"Good." She smiles at me. "However, as you might have guessed, this is not a casual meeting." She pauses. "I can feel that the rumors about you are true too. They call you a prodigy, a genius. I should be able to speak openly and honestly and I know that you will understand."

I nod again. "If the most deadly enforcer of the nine is here, something must have happened with my parents." The life of a vampire is always one drenched in blood and steeped in death. That is a fact that my mom made me understand early on. Zara nods and looks at me sorrowfully and with pity. But, I don't want her pity because I already know what she's going to say.

"Your parents feel by my hand tonight Miss Sato, last of the Sato pureblood clan. They went against me and conspired to murder my lover because she was a human with powers gifted to her by the immortals. Every member of the nine that was involved is now dead. Because they plotted against me and went against my assurances that she was not a threat, I took their lives out of revenge. I will not stand before you, young Sato and tell you what I did was out of a sense of justice. You know our world and you know what I am. I let you live because I don't want the Sato line to be completely eliminated. You can start anew one day and rebuild your family to be the power that it once was. Or, you can fan the fires of your hatred towards me and seek your own revenge when you are strong enough. But, I can assure you that you will only succeed if you become a monster. I suspect that you will never allow your heart to be corrupted that way."

"Like you have, Zara Drake?"

"Sage is no longer here, child. I am now broken. There is no longer anything but darkness inside of me." Her expression shifts back to the empty one she showed before.

"Is that why you've come to the home of the vampires that you murdered, to tell their only daughter that you are the one that ended their lives, because you take pleasure in a whole new form of cruelty?" Tears begin to fill my eyes and I clench my fists over and over again.

"I am here because Yasuko was my friend once, or so I had thought. I am also here because I feel that you deserve to know the truth, to see me for what I am. I will not lie to you. No one else had anything to do with it. I acted alone. Here." She reaches into her pocket and begins to step forward. Then, looking to one of my servants, gestures for her to take the items and bring them to me. "Your parents were wearing these. I'm sure that they would want you to have them."

My father's ring and my mother's necklace. Despite my hurt and anger, I say, "Thank you for not throwing them away."

She bows deeply. "I may be a monster, but I am no more cruel than I find necessary. Now, before I take my leave, I want to offer you a few things. Two you can refuse, one I will not allow."

"Get on with it then," I say quietly, exhausted from struggling not to break down in front of her. My hand clenches my parent's jewelry. The last pieces they wore. "You are now a target, vulnerable as the last Sato heir. You deserve a chance to grow up, to become strong. I will make sure that you get that chance. No harm will come to you until you are at least 21. You are now under my protection. This is not debatable."

"I will not come with you," I growl. "I'd rather die." My servants all step forward and my heart clenches at their loyalty. If she tries to take me, they will all die to protect me.

"Be calm. That is not my intention. If you choose to stay here, in your own home, it will be done. No one will make you go anywhere you don't want to be. Ever." Her eyes flash red as she releases just a fraction of her power. We all stumble back at the force that she is. She catches the gaze of every person in the room. She could destroy every single one of us easily.

"Then what?" I ask, forcing myself to remain calm, to not show this woman how much I fear her.

"I have appointed a guardian for you. He will remain with you for one year. If you do not like him, after that time, he will leave, and you will never see him again. Then, you can choose your own guardian. He can teach you things that no one else can."

"Six months."

"Fine. I also have someone to teach you how to defend yourself. Not like the lessons your father had you learning. I'm talking about true combat skills like I was taught. Once my protection is complete, you need to have a way to keep safe."

"No. I don't want to learn how to be a murderer."

"You are of the blood Asami. You-,"

"Don't. Don't say my name as if we are familiar. Miss Sato is just fine," I say, defiantly interrupting her.

She smirks at my display. "Very well, Miss Sato. I apologize. If you change your mind about the lessons, get in touch with me through your guardian, Varrick. If there's anything else, let me know." She bows again and turns to leave, pulling up the hood on her cloak.

"Why?" I ask as she touches the nob. "Why do all of this after you took everything away from me?"

She doesn't turn back around. "This is the world that we live in. Grow up strong. I know that you will understand it all someday. When you do, decide for yourself what you want to do. But, I believe that you have an important role to play in this world. If nothing else, you deserve that chance. Goodbye Miss Sato, until we meet again." She closes the door behind her with a gentle click.

I fall to my knees, tears clouding my vision completely. Rage and despair overtake me.

"Please wake up Asami," I hear a soft voice say. Something sweet like melting caramel and chocolate drips into my mouth. I moan unconsciously as power fills my veins. It's like an explosion of fireworks inside of me. I cling to the source and hear a gasp that turns into a moan of pleasure as well. My eyes shoot open as I sink my fangs into warm flesh.

Finally, I am coherent enough to realize that I'm clinging to Korra's wrist. She tastes exquisite and it takes all of my resolve to stop feeding from her. Not that she'd mind if I kept going. Pleasure paints her face from the vamp pheromones that I'm kicking out.

I release her slowly after I close the wound with my saliva. Then, I sit up and realize that I hadn't even made it five feet from the door before I passed out. Korra is now leaning against the wall, sitting on the floor, breathing heavily. She's eyeing me with too many emotions to count. But, one stands out more than the others, lust.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I ask, a warmth creeping to my center. That poison really must've done a number on me. I hadn't had dreams about the night my parents were killed in decades. It's been years since I've thought about Zara and what she took from me as well as what she gave me. My feelings about her are a tangled thread. Eventually, I took her up on her offer of having someone train me because I wanted to kill her. My guardian Varrick was a little eccentric, but he was incredibly intelligent and taught me to use my brains.

"I'm fine. My blood helped didn't it?" she asks quietly, unsure of what to make of me. I try to look as human and nonthreatening as possible, but I can tell that it isn't working.

Varrick had helped me create my bladed gauntlets, but he didn't know that I had intended to confront Zara with them. The night that I had decided to make my move was a month after my twenty first birthday. What I didn't know was that I was being followed by a pack of wolves whose ancestors had been enslaved by my family. They thought that they could finally get their revenge by ending my line for good. Of course, I was saved by the vampire I was resigned to kill.

She had felt my energy from a couple of miles away. After she killed most of the wolves, the rest retreated. She brought me back, bloodied and hyped up on adrenaline to her home. I knew it was futile, but I tried to attack her anyway. She enjoyed it, throttling me. It made me hate her even more. For two years, she played the game with me and I got no closer to beating her. Hate fighting turned into hate sex and I was taught even more about myself and my nature.

Finally, she cut me loose and I realized that I didn't even care about her killing my parents. Such is the twisted life of a vampire. I could no longer blame her for avenging the betrayal of her lover; after all, I had willingly given myself to her.

"Your blood was most helpful. Thank you, Avatar. Now, there is no more time to delay, I have to bring you to my friends."

"Who are your friends?"

"They're elemental witches like you. And the three of us are going to unleash your powers no matter what it takes."

**Notes: **Okay, so I know that I said that I wouldn't put one of my characters from the RWS (my book) but I wanted to have background on Asami that added up as to how powerful pureblood vampires would have been murdered. Zara is very, very powerful and ***spoiler alert*** the whole thing with vampires conspiring against her lover follows my story line.

As far as the complicated relationship between the two, if you know vampires, then you know that this is not a stretch. Morality is different with them and when you live a long time, your feelings change in order for you to survive.

I don't plan on including Zara again, but I'm not going to say for sure either way.

Next: stay tuned for a Mako and Bolin appearance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The torch light flicks on in the tunnel and a shimmer of the glamour drops down. I step through with Korra and the glamour snaps back into place. It's like a magical wall that will keep all but the strongest enemies out and warn us if someone tries to break it. For now, we're safe.

"Asami, you found her." My friend smiles. His amber eyes shine with magic and excitement. He looks at the avatar and I see the hint of appreciation behind his gaze, Part of me becomes protective, but I fight the urge to pull Korra in close. I may be meant to protect her, but she isn't mine, even though her blood in my system is telling me otherwise.

"Uh, hello," Korra says, biting her lip and smiling. I frown.

"Hello, Avatar. I'm Mako. We've been waiting for you." Mako holds out his hand. Korra takes it just as his stocky brother comes bounding around the corner. I turn in time to stop him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Asamiiiiiiii! Hug me!" My friend, Bolin whines.

Bolin is built like a linebacker, but he acts like an eight year old boy. Always happy and goofy, even when he's facing down a group of rogue witches. He's strong, crazy strong, and talented. Plus, he's the most genuine person that I've ever met. But, he's a little too hug happy.

"No, save the hugs for later. This is Avatar Korra. We need to get her to awaken her power immediately. The demons hunt for her as we speak," I tell him.

Bolin turns to Korra and jumps up and down causing tiny tremors in the earth. Korra and Mako fall on top of each other, but I manage to keep my balance with the blades of my gauntlet staked into the ground.

"Calm down, Bo," I growl at him.

"Oh, oops, sorry guys. I just got so excited. I'm actually meeting the Avatar. You can bend all the elements. How cool is that?"

Mako helps Korra to her feet and dusts her off.

"Actually, I can't 'bend' anything, but my knees," Korra jokes.

Bolin laughs like it's the funniest thing ever. Mako shakes his head and I slide closer to Korra.

"Yet," says Mako.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," Korra says quietly. Again, I don't like the look of uncertainty and fear in her voice.

"I will be with you every step of the way. You are one of the most powerful beings in the world, Korra. It's inside of you, to be amazing," I assure her.

She gives me a hesitant smile and my heart thumps a bit. She's beautiful and her blood tastes wonderful. Damn, I want another bite. If I have my way…

"You really believe that?" she asks, rubbing her arm.

"Korra, we all do. Now, I know that you don't know us, but you accepted this world so easily. You do believe. You want this. You have to break through that binding spell," I tell her, my eyes turning red. I take a step forward, blades sliding out.

She takes a step back and I can hear her heart beating in my ears. It sounds heavenly. She's afraid of me. After all, I am a vampire.

"What are you going to do?" Korra inquires.

"I'm going to make you use your power."

"We're going to make you," Mako corrects, cracking his knuckles before igniting both of his hands in flames.

"What the hell?" Korra asks, stepping back.

"I'm a fire bender and Bolin is an earth bender. Tonight, we're going to teach you what that really means." Mako throws a flame at Korra, purposely missing, but allowing the heat of the flames to kiss her skin. Her eyes light up with a new sense of astonishment and alarm.

Good.

"Bolin," I order.

He slams a powerful foot down. A column of earth rises up and slams into Korra's stomach. She hits the ground with a roll. I leap over the column of earth and slam my foot down on her leg. She yells in pain. I lift her by the neck and throw her into the wall. She hits with a smack. Mako unleashes three more fireballs in quick succession, their strength not enough to do too much damage. They all hit her and she cries out again. It does everything to drive my instinct up a few notches. I want to bleed her until I hear those cries again.

Bolin yells at her as he throws two earth disks at her. They hit her as well and she falls to the ground. If she keeps this up, she's going to break some bones. "Fight back, avatar or you'll die!"

She pushes herself up on a knee, her hair falling in front of her face, sweat matting it down, and blood dripping down her lip. A new sense of determination lights up her sapphire eyes as she meets my fiery gaze head on. I smirk at her, just as Bolin and Mako both attack together. She rolls out of the way and their attacks slam into the wall just inches away from where she was crouched. Korra is an athlete and it's evident in how she's moving, now that she's at least trying to dodge the attacks.

She spins out of the way of another fireball, but Bolin trips her up with his earth. He gets into a low horse stance and claps both of his hands together. Earth encases Korra on both sides, capturing her arms and legs. I slam a foot into her middle and she coughs up blood and spit right on my shirt. Bolin drops the earth prison and I swing at her with my blades, slicing her stomach just enough for her to feel the sting. She hisses in pain and with a roundhouse kick, I send her spinning to the ground.

"This is the power of the avatar?" Mako asks. "Then, the world has no hope. We should just kill her and wait for the avatar to be reborn."

"No!" Korra yells.

"Then, fight!" he yells back, his body crackles with blue lightning.

Bolin slams another foot into the ground, but Korra dodges and runs straight at Mako. She starts to attack him, shocking him and causing him to drop his blue lightning. Mako isn't as equipped in close range combat and Korra seems to have some training. She keeps him off balance and unable to use his power without truly hurting her.

I enter the fray once again and hit her with an elbow to her ribs. She tries to catch my arm, but I slip out of her grip and head butt her, breaking her nose. She howls in pain, but I don't let up. I spin her into Bolin's next attack. She gets pummeled by about a dozen pieces of earth. She falls back into my arms and the throbbing of her veins call to me. My fangs drop and I sink my teeth into her neck, making no effort to make the bite painless. She screams just before I remove my mouth and bite again on the other side. I suck forcefully and all the synapses in my body seem to fire at once. I savagely bite again, sinking my teeth into her shoulder. She flails and tries to fight me off, but once a vampire locks on you, it takes tremendous power to stop them. She tries to slam me against a wall, but I remain firm, releasing my bite and ripping into her skin again like a monster.

In the back of my mind, I can feel Bolin and Mako looking on fearfully, wondering if I've gone feral, unable to control my impulses, but I know what I'm doing. Korra has to be weak, afraid that she's truly going to die in order for her to release her powers. I know that it will work. It has to.

The blood of the Avatar is like a hit of ecstasy, alcohol, heroine, and cocaine all at once. I'm nearly high on her and she feels like she's giving up. Her strength is waning and her pulse is slowing. 'Fight, dammit,' I think, gripping her tighter, bones threatening to snap under my grip.

Then, I feel it.

It's there, a tiny pulse deep inside her center. It's like it's banging on a cage, begging to be released.

Suddenly, she feels it too.

I feel her searching inside of herself. Her pulse speeds up and her power begins to build as she becomes more frantic, her fighting becomes more erratic, but I still hold on. That is, until I am thrown through the air. I hit the ground with a bounce. Korra turns around to me, neck bleeding from multiple places, a nonexistent wind causing her clothes and hair to blow. I stare at her from my side and watch as all of the elements spin around her in a circle of protection. Earth, fire, air, and water. But, it's her eyes that make my breath catch. Her eyes are pupil-less and glowing white. Korra takes a step towards me as my two allies look on. I stand up, muscles protesting. Apparently, she knocked me down harder than I expected.

Then, it's as if the light from her eyes is sucked back inside of her body. All of the elements stop spinning around her. Air and fire disappear, and earth and water fall to the ground with a thud and splash. Then, Korra's body gives out. I flash over to catch her. I lift her into my arms with a smile.

"Congratulations, Avatar. You've got your powers back. I never doubted you for a second," I whisper.

Eyes closed, she grins, before completely passing out.

I look up at Bolin and Mako. "I now present you, Avatar Korra, who tastes delicious by the way," I tell them licking my lips, recalling the taste of her blood.

"Damn vampires," Mako mumbles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I spend twenty minutes watching Korra sleep, fighting the urge to brush the hair from her face. She looks so young, so innocent, but she's filled with tremendous power. Power that she has no idea how to use. Power that really bad supernaturals want to rip from her.

Am I even strong enough to keep that from happening? I have to be. For this world, for all of our futures, for her. Korra needs me.

"You're not alone in this Asami. We're all going to fight by Korra's side. You can let go of some of that burden," Mako tells me as he leans on the opposite wall. He's always so good at reading my thoughts. He's a good friend, always there when I need. He doesn't shy away from me because I'm a vampire; he even offers me blood when I need it. I think it's because he doesn't want me hunting. I don't normally kill when I feed, I have more control than that, but every once in a while, my nature takes over and I don't want to stop, so I don't.

I am a vampire, after all.

"How do you always seem to read me so easily?" I ask. Korra's blood in my system is filling me with so much power. It's hard to stay put, but I can't bear to leave her side. Even if I want to hop on my bike and drive as fast as I can push it. With my reflexes, I can drive as fast I want. If I get pulled over, I just glamour the cops into letting me go.

"Because, when you're passionate about something, you show it through every movement you make. Plus, you aura changes."

An aura is the outward expression of your chakra, or energy. Your aura can only be seen by supernaturals. Colors can change based on power or emotion. It can make your aura shine brighter and thus easier to read. Mako always seems to read mine well.

"Well, remind me to tone it down some. I don't like feeling naked that way," I admit.

"It's just me, Asami. I don't think Bolin can sense it the way I can. I don't think he even pays attention," Mako tells me reassuringly.

"Yeah, well, I like playing the role of the mysterious, sexy vampire."

Mako snorts. "You have that role down pat."

"Gee, that's good to know." I roll my eyes.

"Don't be like that. Besides, if I was reading the situation correctly, Korra may think you're just a little bit sexy too."

He walks back out of the room, leaving me alone with the unconscious Avatar.

"Hey, what does that mean?" I call behind him.

He waves me away and keeps walking. I have half a mind to flash in front of him and swipe him with my blades. Maybe next time. I turn back to Korra and cross my arms, keeping vigil over sleeping beauty. Before I even realize it, my feet have brought me next to her side. I lean down and reach out an arm. My hand slips closer to her face when a voice rings out into the night.

"Asami! Come quick!" Bolin cries.

My eyes bleed red and I flash down into the tunnel where his voice is coming from. He's holding his girlfriend, Opal in his arms. She has a wound to her head and is barely conscious. Bolin turns to me frantically. I bite my wrist and quickly shove it in her mouth, allowing her to ingest my blood so she can heal.

"Drink Opal, come on. What happened?" I ask as her mouth moves against me. Opal is a witch with the rare ability to manipulate air. She actually just learned about her own powers less than a year ago. When she heard about our mission to help the avatar, she jumped at the chance, no questions asked. She's just as loyal as Mako and Bolin. I won't let her die.

"She was scouting along the border, checking for threats. I- I think she was ambushed," Bolin tells me, pain filling his voice.

"They let her go so she could lead them to us!" Mako yells from the tunnels barrier. "I can feel them coming."

I take a deep breath and remove my wrist from her mouth. I can feel them too. Their heartbeats are close enough that I feel the steady strum in their chests. Calm, confident, and ready to battle. Well, so am I. I growl and feel my fangs elongate.

"She didn't mean to. She just wanted to get somewhere safe," Bolin defends.

"I'm sorry," Opal murmurs.

"Bolin. Take Opal back there with Korra. You guard them with your life, do you understand. Build a wall blocking the door, something. Keep them safe or I will rip your throat out. Mako, come with me," I order.

Mako runs back down the tunnel and Bolin runs the other way, Opal in his arms. I follow close on Mako's heels, forcing myself to ignore the feeling to go back and guard Korra myself. Bolin is more than capable and Mako and I need to at least slow them down. Opal should be healed within five minutes. She will help Korra too. We can do this. There's no other choice.

Mako and I both stand about twenty feet from the glamour barrier. If we lose, it will take even longer for them to break it down and get to Korra. By that time, hopefully they will have escaped. But, I don't plan to have it come to that. I grab my two daggers from my sides as I took off my gauntlets. I'll do just fine without it.

"They're waiting," Mako says. "It seems that they're not trying to attack. I don't get it."

"They're not going to attack because they're trying to keeping us in. They're waiting for the big boys to arrive," I deduce.

"Shit."

"Let's go greet them ourselves," I say. I don't wait for a response. I take off into the night, right at the first enemy.

A water whip flies at Asami's head. She spins out of the way and a fireball slams into the water creating a wave of steam. Mako jumps in the air, propelled by his fire. He yells as he slams into the water elemental. They clash in a tangle of limbs. Ice daggers impale the wall and for a split second, Asami forgets that the enemy is not alone. A water whip wraps around Asami's leg, flinging her in the air and into the wall, not once, but three times. Her head slaps against the rock with a groan. The other witch steps out of the shadows, a mirror image of the other witch.

Twins? Ugly ones at that.

"Give us the avatar," he orders. His black hood is pulled over his head and his bangs are falling into his eyes. How the hell can he see enough to attack? Gross.

I stand up quickly, back against the wall. Mako and the other twin are still going at it, fire and water flung so powerfully that the walls begin to groan in protest. We have to end this before the tunnel collapses.

"I'll kill you before you touch her," I say calmly. Deadly resolve. I clutch my daggers tighter and feint left before slipping into the shadows. The witch shoots water in all directions, but I'm too fast. I appear next to him and land a kick into his middle so hard that I hear ribs crack as he slides across the floor.

"No, Korra!" I hear Bolin yell from behind the barrier. "You're not ready yet."

"I won't let them fight for me and stand by and do nothing!" she yells back. Her footsteps sound and she stops short as she takes in the scene. We all stop and turn in surprise. Korra is holding onto flames in both of her hands and her hair is blowing in a nonexistent wind. She looks like a beautiful goddess, blue eyes shining with power.

Bolin and Opal flank her, magic at the ready.

"Eska? Desna?" Korra asks. Her voice is laced with pain and betrayal. Her eyes narrow as if she can't believe what she's seeing.

"Hello cousin," they both say in a monotone.

Cousin? What the hell? I take a step closer to Korra.

"We've come to take you home with us to fulfill your true role."

"And what might that be?" Korra frowns.

"A martyr for our cause. We need your blood to soak the ground for our ritual. To bring human-kind and demon-kind together."

"Gee, you make it sound so noble. You always were creepy. I can't believe that you'd betray your own family."

"I can't believe it took us so long to realize that you were the avatar. We would have slit your throat long ago."

I growl step in forward. Mako slides to the side.

"They're stalling," I warn. "We need to end this."

The mask of hurt doesn't leave Korra's face. "You don't have to do this. We're family. Please, don't make me have to defend myself against you."

They're too far gone, but she doesn't see it. They're going to have to die for her to be safe. I give Mako a nod and he braces himself for his next move.

"Yes, we do. You are simply a means to an end. You are no family to us."

I can almost feel Korra's heart break. I can't protect her from this, but I can keep her alive. I will keep her alive.

"Opal!" I yell. She wastes no time sending a powerful gust of wind into both of them. Mako sends his blast into the air, mixing and growing, feeding off of the oxygen in Opal's magic. The fireball is just as wide as the tunnel and Eska and Desna barely have enough time to block the attack with their magic. Bolin steps forward and crushes slams two columns together, binding them in the rock. They struggle, but I quickly grab my daggers and rush to them, ready to slit their throats. Eyes wide, they both meet my gaze head on, despite the fear in them.

"Wait!" Korra yells. I stop short. "Don't- Don't kill them. They're still my family."

I hang my head down before clutching my daggers tighter. I turn to Korra and her blue eyes are so full of innocence. She has no idea what the world would do to her. She won't last if she doesn't see the world for what it is. I will make her see that, even if she ends up hating me. I turn back to them. Mako reads the look in my eyes and tries to stop me.

"Asami," he warns.

But, it's too late. "No, they're not your family. They are the enemy." I slit both of their throats with my daggers, ignoring the screams from Korra and the gasps from my friends.

Eska and Desna's life drains from their wounds and their blood calls to me like a fountain of rich chocolate. I turn back and meet Korra's eyes as Bolin struggles to hold her back. Her gaze is filled with a range of emotions, but the one that stings the most is fear. Of me. I suck it up, trying not to show how much it affects me. I did what needed to be done, what no one else could do.

"How could you?" Korra cries, falling to her knees.

I keep my eyes forward as I walk past. "We need to leave, now."

"I said, how could you!" she screams, clutching the dirt.

"They were going to kill you," I snap, finally turning to her, letting her see the lava in my eyes, see me for who and what I am. We stare at each other for over a minute, but she doesn't turn away, doesn't back down. Finally, I tell her what she needs to know, the information that will keep her alive, whether she understands or not. "I'm a vampire."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello guys, I'm back and as I said on my other story, What the Heart Wants, during the last update, I'm sorry for the delay. Book stuff had demanded my attention. So, I hope that this update is good enough to please you until next time._

Thank you all for the love that you always show me. It really keeps me excited to keep going. I'd like to think that seeing my updates puts a smile on your faces, a least, a little. I really do this for you guys.

Chapter Six

The ground begins to shake as tiny pebbles float into the air. I force my growl back down and keep my back to her in irritation. The other three all take a step back, unsure of how this will play out. Their hearts *thump thumpa thump thump* in their chests. They're indecisive, so I make the decision for them.

"Leave us. We need to be out of here in ten. Get everything ready."

"But, Asami," Bolin begins.

I feel Korra stand up and make a motion toward me. I let Bolin see the resolve burning behind my eyes. If Korra wants a lesson, I'll be happy to oblige.

"Come on, guys, let's go," Bolin tells them.

Mako sighs and looks at us before running back through the tunnels.

I finally turn to Korra who's panting heavily from using her magic when she's still so new to it. Her fists are clenched to the sides. She reminds me of myself when I tried to attack Zara.

Irony.

With two punches, Korra shoots balls of flame at me. I easily lean out of the way; the heat of the attack never even reaches me. The fire slams against the wall behind me. I cross my arms and roll my eyes. Normally, I have more patience than this, but people could be coming for us soon. She tries to attack with earth and air next. I block and dodge, amazed at the speed at which Korra's learning how to manipulate the elements.

It's to be expected from the Avatar, I guess.

I kick Korra's next attack back at her, a piece of rock hitting her squares in the chest. She hits the ground, landing on her back with a grunt. Her arms are sprawled out wide. I step over to her and lift her up by the neck. I lift her in the air, squeezing just enough to let her feel my strength.

"Are you done throwing your tantrum?" I ask, shaking her for good measure.

Korra stares me down, enraged. Her beautiful blue eyes shine at me with hate and confusion. She bites her lower lip in an attempt to hold back her tears. I refuse to allow her to see my sympathy. I don't like that I'm the reason for her pain.

I drop her down forcefully, allowing my gaze to remain steely. She coughs and grips the dirt under her hands. Her body shakes from anger and crying.

"They were my family. My only cousins!"

"They were trying to kill you, Korra."

"They were my **family**!" she roars. Her eyes flicker, her pupils disappearing under a white glow.

I stop short at her burst of emotion. Now, on guard. She breathes heavily, head down and speaks quieter as she tries to compose herself. "You murdered them without a second though."

"They would have killed you."

"You don't know that."

"No, Korra, you don't understand what I just did was to protect you."

"I didn't ask for your protection!" Korra stands up and looks me in the eyes. "Maybe I could have reasoned with them. Maybe I could have-,"

"Stop lying to yourself. Your family, your cousins at least, didn't give a **damn** about you. They would have cut you open, bled you dry, and unleashed hell on earth while they spit on your remains. I saved your life."

"You should have let that be my choice! Mine. My parents took my choice away when they sealed my magic and you took my choice away by not letting me try to help my cousins. Is that what you're going to teach me? To kill first, ask questions later?"

"If it keeps you alive, then yes."

"You're a monster."

Her words are like a slap, but I refuse to let her see how much it affected me. I've spent months watching and waiting to keep her safe. I'm the monster that I need to be, for her. How can I explain that?

"Someone has to be."

Korra looks at me in disgust and this time, I can't hold back my frown as my fangs drop in defense. Too bad my instincts don't know that this attack isn't a physical one.

Korra pushes past me, bumping my shoulder with as much force as she can muster. "Stay the hell away from me. I'll take my chances with the other three."

I stand there, stunned. After all I've done, how could she? I watch as she walks back down the tunnel, creating a stone wall and locking me out. I hear her footsteps echo in the distance as I stand there alone with the bodies of her dead relatives. Their glazed over eyes seem to mock me.

Once again, no matter what I do, that's how it seems to end. Alone. It's always just me when it's all said and done. I walk away, never glancing over my shoulder as I find a spot in the shadows to watch over my friends and Korra. She doesn't want me around, but at least I can keep watch to make sure that they get out safely. Five minutes later, I watch Mako scan the darkness as Opal and Korra speak in hushed tones, clearly arguing. Bolin stays back, feeling the ground around him, but once he shakes his head, they take off into the night.

_Asami, we'll talk to Korra. She's just upset, she doesn't know how much she needs you._ A text message from Mako says. I look at my phone, but don't respond. Instead, I slip deeper into the shadows where I belong.

#

It's been two days and Korra has been training constantly with the three of us. Luckily, my mom and aunt were able to secure us in an underground training facility. It was actually seized when my aunt raided an group of humans' hideout. They were hoping to expose supernaturals to the rest of the world. Each human had to have their blood drained and then glamoured by vampires so that they would forget what they were doing. They all had a drug in their system so that they weren't susceptible to vampire compulsion. It took forever to get them all contained. Exposing all of us would have been horrible. It would have started a war.

Asami had spent countless , sleepless hours searching for and tracking down any extra humans that may have been involved, including going through each person's contacts and files. I may be new to this world, but I can tell that Asami has dedicated her life to protecting humans and awakeneds. Sometimes, that means doing things that seem cold-blooded. But what Asami isn't is, is thoughtless. She calculates every move she makes. Korra needs to know that.

"Hey, how's Korra's training with Mako?" I ask my boyfriend who is now panting from his times with the feisty avatar.

"She's good, Opal. Really good. And angry. Not a good combination for us. My poor hamstrings are burning."

I give Bo a sympathetic pat on the back. "Have you heard from Asami?

"No," he whines. "She's not answering. I was going to try to track her down later. Maybe you should try to talk to Korra, female to female. Estrogen bonding."

I roll my eyes. "Sure, estrogen bonding." I kiss him on the cheek. "Send her my way after she's done with Mako."

"What are you about to do now?"

"I'm going to get some rest. After you narrow down some locations where Asami might be, I'm coming with you."

"Do you think Mako will be enough to keep her safe? I mean, I completely trust my brother and all, but what if something really bad happens?'

"Bo, he can handle it. Besides, I'm sure that the anger Korra is holding onto is more than enough to protect them both. We're Asami's friends, she needs us too."

"You're right, Opal."

"I usually am," I say smiling.

#

Korra sits across from me, arms crossed, glaring. She didn't like what I had to say and frankly, I don't care. I don't give a shit what she has to think right now. Her opinion matters not when she doesn't like the truth.

I told her that if I had to choose between her and Asami, that I would choose the person that I've known the longest, the one that healed me without a second chance.

"She gave her blood to me without question. She saw that I needed her and she jumped right in."

"She also killed without thought."

"That's where you're wrong. Because of the fact that she thinks things at least five steps ahead of the rest of us, the way her mind works, how she weighs her options, is exactly why she never kills without thought. She kills with no remorse. There's a difference. Because of how much she thinks is why she can have no regrets in battle."

"She has given up more than you'll ever know and the fact that she chose to walk away and give you your space is why she should be respected. She could have just knocked you out and drug you back to us, but she didn't. She cares about you."

"She doesn't even know me. And I don't want to know her. She killed my cousins."

"They needed to die."

"What!"

"I said it. We all know it but you. Actually, I think that you know it too, but deep inside, you're afraid to admit it because it will make you just like the rest of us. News flash, you are. You're one of us. You're the sum of us. You are the avatar. And you need to start thinking like the avatar or we will all die to protect you for nothing. I don't give a damn what the rest of them think, Korra. I won't let my friends die for nothing and I won't let you take Asami from us. I won't train with you until she comes back. And, I'll never forgive you if she doesn't come back. She's been left alone too many times already."

"What do you mean?" Korra's eyes narrow and she leans forward.

"That's her story to tell. The life of a vampire can be long and filled with more pain than you can imagine. She's one of the good ones. Don't you ever forget that." I stand up to leave when Korra grabs my arm. I look down at her and try to stop frowning.

"Opal, I'm sorry. I can't just pretend that what she did didn't affect me, but I'll try to understand it better. We were never close, but in my tribe, you honor your family."

"In that case, they broke that rule long before you. Surely, you can see that. The apology isn't mine to take. Bolin and I are going to look for Asami tonight."

"I'll- I'll keep training."

"Good idea."

**Notes:**

I love the back and forth between them because Korra's screaming at Asami and Asami's just keeping her tone even the whole time, even though she knows that it's pissing Korra off even more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Of course Asami would be at this club. Mako told us that whenever she was really craving a blood high, she came here to partake in the festivities. The vampire club, _Hedonism_ is full tonight and with me and Bo being more of the human variety, many eyes are on us. Too many of them are licking their lips in pleasure, beckoning us to come and play. In a place like this, I don't know how long I'll be able to resist the pull. Vampires are able to make you feel and do things that you normally wouldn't do and if we don't find Asami soon, I'm probably going to want the lot of them to drain me dry like their doing their other victims, or donors.

Moans of pleasure and pain fill my ears and the heady aroma of sex and alcohol send my senses to overdrive. Damn and double damn this is not good at all. I squeeze Bolin's hand tighter as we shuffle through the crowd. The slow, seductive music that their playing makes it hard to navigate through the grinding bodies. The dim lighting doesn't help either. Vampires touch my arm as I slide by and I shiver. We finally get to the bar and it takes another five minutes for the bartender to come to us.

He tilts his head in inquiry and Bolin leans forward to speak. "I'm looking for our friend. Her name is Asami. Have you seen her?"

"I can't remember. No, I don't think that the name rings a bell." His fangs drop as he smiles at Bolin aggressively. No doubt, he's thinking about all the things he'd do to him if he got the chance. I suddenly get a little jealous at the blatant look of desire that he's giving my boyfriend.

"Would a please help you remember?" Bolin asks innocently.

"Boy, it's going to take more than that." He licks his lips and Bolin seems to get the message.

"Oh, um, I don't think that's a good idea. Money, how about that? Wait, we don't really have any of that, either."

The bartender laughs and walks away. So, moving on.

"We need to look around until we find her. I should have known these damn vamps would want something in return, even for something as simple as yes, she's right over there," I say, growing irritated. Even with all the pheromones assaulting the air, my anger in still palpable. A couple heads even turn in response to the heat I'm giving off.

"Calm down babe. You're starting to look like a yummy snack," Bolin warns.

I grit my teeth. "Okay, I'm trying. We have to find Asami."

"Did you say Asami? As in Asami Sato?" A blond haired human asks with a smile.

"That would be her."

She giggles as she's bumped into Bolin. He catches her and I see the fresh bite marks on her neck. She's riding a high. Aftermath of being bitten. Bolin looks at me as if I'm on fire, or better yet, as if I'm going to kill him for the girl rubbing against him. I ignore it for the time being.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes. I. Do. She's in the back, but you have to pay for a special pass to get back there."

"Okay, and how do we get a special pass?"

"You have to give your blood to Dimitri, the bartender." She giggles again and points to the hungry vamp that we were just speaking with.

I roll my eyes and then thank the girl. She nods and sways away, bumping into a tall vamp who quickly pulls her close.

"Well, back to where we started, I guess," Bolin says with a shrug.

"Let's get this over with."

#

We are led down a hallway in the back where different music is playing according to the patron's taste. Some rooms are wide open with only a couch, some are curtained, some have beds, and further down all the rooms have doors. It's according to the level of privacy that they're willing to pay for. Inside the rooms, I can hear various levels of moaning, screaming, laughing, and grunting. At least they're having a good time.

Finally, we reach the last room where Asami is supposed to be and I knock quietly before opening the door. When I do, my eyes nearly bulge out of my head.

There's a porcelain skinned red head with her legs wrapped around Asami. Their naked bodies rub against each other as Asami's arm moves furiously, sliding her fingers inside of the woman as she sinks her fangs into her shoulder. The woman is moaning in ecstasy and Asami is matching her moans with sounds of her own. She's taking her blood with force and I can hear the sucking sounds from here, the music playing low. The woman tilts her head back in release and she body shakes against Asami.

I try to turn away, but it all happens so fast and I am completely stunned by the scene in front of me. Asami finally notices us and I'm sure that Bolin has the same look on my face as I do. Her eyes are so red that it shines brilliantly. She smiles as blood drips from her lips.

The woman is still on top of her and as she slides off, she turns to us but makes no effort to hide either one of their naked bodies. Her eyes are a bright yellow and it looks even more eerie next to Asami's. Werewolf. They even have more stamina than vamps. They've probably been going at it for a long while. She too smiles as if reading my mind.

Asami stands up, in her naked glory and walks to her robe, slowly dressing. Bolin has turned away by now, thankfully, but I look on with a frown at Asami's nonchalance. She moves around with the speed and grace of a pureblood, all sense of humanity gone as she rides her blood high. I've never seen her like this before, sex and naked aside. The werewolf gets up too, her eyes return to normal. The bites on her neck begin to heal. She comes over to lean against Asami, refusing to cover up. Weres rarely care about being naked.

"If you had invited others to play maybe we shouldn't have done rounds five and six yet," the red head says in a seductive voice.

She thought we were here to join in? Hell no.

"Ginger, get back in bed. I'll be finished with them soon. They're not here to play. Or, are you?" Asami asks, fangs cutting her bottom lip as she smiles.

"No, we're not. We've come to bring you home, Asami."

"Home? I have no home."

"Your home is with your friends. With us."

"I'm busy. Now, go away."

"Since when does Asami Sato run from duty?" I challenge.

"Duty? I was released from my duty by a girl who knows nothing of the world she now lives in," she spits.

"And this is what you do? She really hurt you, didn't she?"

"Shut up."

"You really like her don't you?"

"Shut up," she growls, grabbing me by my neck. Bolin sends a piece of brick into her head and she releases me with a laugh. "Good shot, boy." She begins to walk toward Bo, but I grab her arm.

"This is the blood in control, Asami. You're better than this. Fucking werewolves in the back room of a vamp whorehouse in order to feel something."

"Hey," Ginger protests. "Asami knows she can call me anytime she needs a release. I'm not just a cheap thrill and you won't talk about me like I'm not here."

"Sorry, but right now, we don't need the Asami that you may know and love, we need our Asami. I'm not leaving until she's with us."

"This is me; this has always been me, Opal. You just don't know me. I'm a vampire, a monster. It's who I was born; it's who I will die."

"Fine. But, when this world goes to shit and you didn't do everything in your power to stop it when you had the chance, when you have the chance to save the world, and you chose to hide out, take blood, and fuck instead, because you got your feelings hurt, I hope that you don't die with any regrets. We came to get you, but if this is who you want to be, it's not worth it." I grab Bolin's arm and he begins to protest. "Come on, Bo, let's go. There's nothing for us here." I don't look back as I lead Bolin back to the other part of the club.

"What the hell was that?" he asks. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"We grab a drink and we wait. She'll come. She doesn't like to see anything halfway, especially not this."

"I sure hope you're right. I don't know how you seem to know her better than Mako and me."

"I just see things a certain way."

Thirty minutes later, Asami comes out of the back, fully dressed in black leather, makeup flawless, hair pulled back into a ponytail. I smirk as she finds us at the booth. Her eyes are still red, but the humanity is back behind them. She walks over to us, determined.

"Let's go. We have an Avatar to protect."

Damn right.

**Notes:**

This chapter is a little shorter, but I wanted to put it out quickly and get back to Asami's POV in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Opal keeps stealing glances at me from the rearview mirror. I finally give in and snap, "What!" In the front, Bolin stiffens at my tone. But, I just really don't care right now. My emotions are incredibly heightened right now and all I want to think about is blood and sex, not a certain avatar that hates me.

"How much blood did you take? Your eyes usually go back to normal by now." Opal glances again.

"More than enough," I say. But not nearly as much as I wanted. Before Ginger, there were two short brown haired humans that I bled. Sadly, that left me… wanting.

"Since we're sharing… Who was the red head?" Bolin asks.

"She's just a friend that helps me out from time to time. We have an understanding. An understanding that's none of your business."

He ignores the threat in my voice. "I don't know what to say, Asami. I was afraid that we were going to lose you. You didn't respond to any of our messages. You didn't respond to any of our messages. You can't just check out like that. Then, you're in a blood club going at it with a werewolf. Is this about Korra?"

"Why would she have anything to do with whom I choose to sleep with? Ginger and I have been doing this for years. Just because I've never mentioned her before doesn't mean anything. In fact, if you would have never walked in on us, something I was enjoying by the way, I would have never told you about her anyway."

"Sams, you've been talking about Korra for months. Mako hasn't, but me and Opal noticed. You're awfully protective of her."

"Protecting her will save the world."

"There's more to it, but we can pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about."

"And we can also pretend that I don't have the sudden urge to drain the both of you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Okay, okay. I forget that you are an emotional black hole. You can't completely help it, though. That's the vampire in you. Broody and dark."

"Shut up, Bolin. Opal, how are you attracted to this bum?"

"Because he's a dork and he's loyal and handsome. And, we love you."

"Well, love me by staying out of my sex life."

"Sure, sure."

"For now."

They both respond.

"I have good news," I say, changing the subject.

"And, what might that be?"

"I got word of a blood trafficking ring that has been selling some of the people for blood rituals."

"And that's good news?"

"Yes. It's good because we can now stop it and because the oh so moral avatar can see firsthand what kinds of people are really out there. Let's see if she really understands the choices we have to make."

"Don't you think that's a little cruel?"

"Why? These are the same types of people seeking to hurt her. She needs to know that."

"She really did hurt you."

I give Bolin a look. "She put things in perspective. She needs a crash course in the world of the awakends. It will make her that much stronger."

"You know best, I guess. So, when are we going?"

"I'm not going with you. I'll go over the plan with you, but there's something that I have to do, alone."

"What's that? And what is something happens and we need you?"

"You don't really need me. And if something happens, you let the avatar handle it. She's in charge of your little excursion."

"Asami, she's not ready! And Mako will never agree to that."

"She's going to have to be. You let me handle Mako."

#

I hop out of the car with a stretch. My entire body tingles from the blood that I've taken. Truth is, if I come with them tonight, I may not be able to keep myself from bleeding the avatar or my friends. Whenever I blood binge, I always feel that way. I have to keep my distance for a bit longer.

Mako runs to the car and hugs me tightly.

"Damn, vamp. You had me worried. Are you okay?" He looks at my eyes and frowns.

"I'll be fine, but you have to let me go."

He moves away from me, but still lingers in my space. "What the hell, Asami?"

"I just needed a little blood. I'll be fine," I promise.

"It's just not like you to-,"

"I'm a vampire, Mako," I snap. "It is like me." I stare him down before walking past, going to the kitchen area for a drink of the Fire Whiskey I left in here last week. After two shots, I look up to find Korra standing hesitantly by the doorway. I sigh and turn to face her.

Her blue eyes meet my red ones and she takes a step back. She's afraid of me. But, I knew that already. Still, it hurts to see.

I suck it up and cross my arms. "Avatar."

"Hi, Asami."

"Let me go find the others. They need to be here so we can get started." I try to walk past Korra, but she tries to stop me with a hand on my shoulder, but she thinks better of it.

"Wait." I turn to her patiently. "I don't forgive you for what you did, but I do thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome, Avatar."

"You can call me Korra, Asami."

"I'll think about it." I walk past her.

"I shouldn't have called you a monster."

"But, I am," I say with a sad smile. "It's just that there are other monsters out there that you should really fear." I continue on until I find the rest of the crew.

#

"Bolin and Korra will tunnel in from the west while Opal flies in from the north, taking out the guards that are stationed here and here. When Opal gets in position over here, you three will meet just in front of the electrical room, cutting the power once inside. Bolin and Korra will make a hole for Opal to slip through to get inside. By this time, Mako should have the hole in the fence down for them to escape. He'll provide backup in case things go south. They keep the men in this room and the women and children here. One of you may need to create a distraction while the other two splits up for the rescue. Those details, you can work out as you get there," I finish, rolling up the blueprint and handing it to Opal.

Everyone's dressed in dark colors, split up with dark grays and dark blues to break up the color. They look like ninjas.

"I don't like this. We don't know how many men they have or the condition of the victims. There are too many variables," Mako says.

"That's life. I give you the information, the best way to get in, the outline of a good plan, but the rest is your decision. Either help, or don't."

"We're doing it," Korra speaks up, eyes bright with determination.

"Then, time is wasting. Go."

"Korra-,"

"I said, we're going. You don't believe in me yet. Let me prove it to you."

"Fine. Let's go."

#

Connor stares up at me from the floor where he's slowly bleeding out. He's trying unsuccessfully to scoot away from me as he tries to keep his insides, inside of his body. "Please, Asami." He coughs up blood. "You have to understand. I didn't leak your location to those triad members. They found them on their own."

The first night, I had kept watch over the hideout, even when Korra had made it clear that she didn't want me around. In the middle of the night, a group of triads, a criminal organization that kidnaps people to sell in the blood rings had come for my friends. They now have a bounty on their heads, even if they don't know it. I've been at the club asking around and bingeing on blood so that I can come after those that seek to do them harm. And, to send a message. You don't fuck with mine. So, Connor, a police informant is my third stop of the night.

Connor knew the risk when he began to use his clairvoyance for a quick buck to sell them out. He doesn't even know why they have a bounty on them. But, I do. I just want to know who did it. I pull as much power as I can and the lights flicker as I hit him with a blast of electricity. He screams in agony as I electrocute him to death. Soon, the smell of burnt flesh fills the air and I move on to my next stop.

Hopefully, Mako and the others are doing fine and that I have a little more time to finish this. With us dealing with the demons and the avatar, they don't need to deal with this shit too. If I can find out which triad boss has decided to ally with the demons, I can cut off a big group of enemies. If my friends can cut off the supply of blood sacrifices, we'll cut off their power source.

I step onto the roof of the warehouse that hosts the nightly illegal activities of my next targets. These are vampires that run werewolf death fights. Werewolves that owe the vampires things that they can't repay are forced to work off their debt in the ring. If they manage to win two fights, their debt is forgiven. If they don't, well.

Through the skylight, I watch as two wolves go at it in a tangle of fur, claws, fangs, and blood. Werewolves are incredibly powerful and the full moon shining down is giving them more power. Weres can stand up to chest height in some cases, none usually shorter than my navel. You really don't want to be caught in the middle of a fight between two wolves.

I can hear the snarls from here. The big brown wolf manages to strike out with a massive paw, knocking the gray wolf off its feet. The brown wolf leaps and pins the other wolf. The wolf tries to wiggle away, but with jaws locked on a throat, crushing down, there's not much one can do. Soon, the fight is over and the cheers sound loudly, shaking the walls. The brown wolf backs away and howls into the sky. I run and jump off the roof, landing on the side. The guard that's there is easily dispatched and I get another taste of warm blood.

Then, I slip inside and look for Carlos, the vampire boss. Maybe he can give me answers.

"Hey!" a voice calls. You're not supposed to be in here."

"Oh, I go where I please. Where's Carlos?" I flip my hair back over my shoulder and he takes a step back.

"I know you."

"Good, now answer the question," I growl.

"You have to leave."

I flash behind the young vamp, kicking the back of his legs. He falls to his knees and I snap his neck, knocking him out. It takes more than that to kill a vampire, but he'll have one hell of an ache later.

"Such a waste of time," I sigh.

I spend the rest of the time kicking in doors, dispatching people as needed until I reach a room where I hear screams. I sit and listen until I feel two heartbeats. One person is begging for someone to stop, but the other one is moaning in pain. There's another voice. Deep, sadistic. Carlos.

I count to twenty before I burst through the door. The vampire is much faster than I'd thought. His shirtless form twists and picks up a poker off the ground just as I leap at him with my gauntlet blades out. I miss and he swings hard, slamming the weapon into my shoulder. It cracks and I bite down to keep from screaming. Damn, he's fast. Faster than me, maybe.

No wonder he's the leader.

We go at it for about thirty seconds, none of us landing any blows. There's a smile on his face. He's enjoying this. But, I am too. Finally, we break apart.

"What do you want, Miss Sato?" He wipes his chest as if there's some dirt or stain there.

"Who put a price on Mako and Bolin's head?"

"I know no such names."

"Don't play with me. You know all the things that go on. Tell me or I'll burn this place to the ground," I growl.

"What's in it for me?"

I pull my strength and flash once again, this time impaling him. "You get to keep your heart." I look to the men that are sitting in chairs, barely conscious. "Or, whatever you did to them will seem like a trip to the amusement park."

"You're more dangerous than they say."

I turn my blade inside of him and he groans. "Oh, you have no idea."

"The thing with Mako and Bolin refusing to repay their debt to the Triple Threats is just business. Another group is actually paying them to put the bounty out. The word is they really want them because they are two of the most powerful witches in the city and they are helping the avatar."

I pull the blade out and then push it in again. "What do you know of the avatar?"

"I know that she's a threat. I know that she could be a problem for my business. I also know that she's better off dead where she can't be used to end the world."

"You know, I think I'm going to keep you alive. You're too valuable with the information you have, but, I don't need you whole for that."

"You must think that I'm afraid of death." He steps deeper into my blade, further impaling himself before headbutting me hard enough for me so see stars. He pushes away into a roll before popping up and throwing a chair at me. I duck out of the way but that gives him enough time to attack me while I'm off balance. Carlos is a smart fighter and I can see why he's respected. I should have started lower on the totem pole.

Punch, slide, kick, spin, block.

I tried to keep my humanity in check, but it's getting much harder to do so. All the lives that I've taken tonight have pushed me further over the edge than I've realized. I want to fight and kill more than I've wanted to in a very long time. We burst through the wall as if it's made of cardboard. This causes some of Carlos's other men to come investigate. They try to all attack me to overwhelm me, but it just causes them to make mistakes. I snap necks and sever spines with my blades. Blood coats my face, hair, and clothes as if I'm walking into the rain instead of ripping vamps open.

"Stop! Stop!" Carlos cries.

His men stop and I keep my guard up, eyes shifting all around me. No one makes a move toward me.

"I can't have you destroy my entire clan. No more. We will make a deal."

"But, Carlos-,"

"I said enough! Stand down. Me and Miss Sato have some things to discuss."

I slide my blades back in place and look at all of the men staring me down with anger. "That's more like it."

"Fucking purebloods." I hear one of them mutter.

I flash to his side making him jump. He tries to move away from me, but I snap his neck. "Don't fuck with a pureblood then."

#

The hot shower pounds against my body as I watch the blood wash down the drain. My eyes have finally returned to normal, but the need to bleed anything with a pulse is still festering beneath my skin. It's almost as if my very nature is changing and I have yet to figure out if it's for the better or worse. At least my friends are a little bit safer.

Carlos has put out the word that anyone that accepts the bounty for my friends will have their entire blood line eliminated. Some of his men are able to vouch for my threat. He guarantees me that he has the authority to make people listen. If he betrays me, his little wolf fights will be ended and I'll cut off a big money supply. People pay big bucks for the wolf death fights; that's why he's able to forgive their debts if they win.

I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. Once I reach the door to the bathroom, I hear voices at the front door.

"Korra, please, just talk to me, okay," Mako says.

"Mako, just… just let her be for a minute. She needs time," Opal says.

"No. Korra. Wait."

Footsteps sound with another set following. I wait in the bathroom for about fifteen seconds and then step into my bedroom to find Korra just standing there shaking, covered in blood like I was, but with far less. I stand there staring at her back before finally stepping forward.

"Korra?"

She turns to me slowly, mechanically.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" I ask slowly.

She just stands there, trembling, eyes watering. I wait patiently for her to speak. Something obviously happened tonight. I can take a couple guesses as to what.

"How can anyone do that to people? To kids?" she asks quietly.

"I don't know the answer to that."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Korra. All I know is that we have to do what we can to stop people like them. You, the avatar must make choices that no one else can. You have to get stronger if you want to protect them."

Korra steps forward and collapses into my arms. She begins to cry, her whole body shaking with the force of her tears.

"I have to get stronger, Asami. I need to save as many people as I can."

"You will. You are the avatar."

I hold the avatar tightly as she clings to me, finally facing the reality of the world that we live in. The strong among us, must do what we have to do, even if we lose a little bit of ourselves in doing so.

#

Notes: Sorry. Life's been happening. Couldn't get the chapter out sooner


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Korra's head is on my lap and she's snoring lightly as I run my fingers through her hair. After I had gotten her to wash the blood off, I had her tell me what had happened. It took a little while for her to open up, but what she basically told me was after the power was cut, she went after the women and children while Bolin went for the men. Opal went around keeping the others busy. Korra found the people chained, beaten, starved, and some had been sexually assaulted. She didn't tell me anything else.

She didn't need to.

I let the avatar lay on me, resting for another hour before I slide from under her and sneak out of the room, closing the door softly. I head to the kitchen where I hear someone moving about, sleepily, but fairly noiselessly. It must be Opal.

I stand in the doorway watching the young elemental fix herself a sandwich. She sighs a few times as she goes through the motions, slapping the mayo on the bread a little more aggressively than necessary.

"Something bothering you?" I ask, startling her. She curses and nearly drops the butter knife on the floor, fumbling it before catching it. Mayo covers her hands and I stare at her, arms crossed, amused.

"Spirits, Sami. I could've had a heart attack." Opal lets out a breath.

"Sorry."

"I don't believe you," she tells me, looking at the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Your eyes are back to normal. That's a good sign."

"Yeah, it is. But, I'm not the one that I'm worried about. What happened tonight?"

"Korra didn't tell you? After everything, she did feel the need to run to you. Why do you think that is?"

"I think she knows that I understand dark things. I heard her side, but I want to hear it from you."

"Well, it was all going well. We followed your advice. There weren't as many guards as we thought, so it was easier than we anticipated. There was a buyer there and I captured him so we could question him to find out where he had gotten word of that place. I don't know what Korra or Bolin saw. We split up when we cut the lights, but when we got everyone rescued, Korra shot flames at the building and started screaming as she punched the buyer over and over. Mako had to pull her off of him. We never got to question him and I don't know if he's dead or alive. I called my aunt Lin and we left him there. I didn't know what else to do."

They should have brought him here for me to question, but I don't speak upon it.

I close my eyes and picture Korra in all her rage and pain. The sadistic part of me gets turned on at the thought of the avatar playing the part of a vengeful goddess. I shut that part of myself down, biting my lip on contemplation. "Are you okay?"

Opal nods and sighs again. "I've just never seen anyone snap like that. Even when you kill, you never show any emotion. I've never seen you make it personal. Plus, I'm the reason you had to kill Korra's cousins. They followed me to the hideout. It's my fault you had to do that to her."

"It's not your fault. They would have made a move sooner or later. The outcome would have been the same. I don't blame you and Korra better not either."

"I really hope not. She scared me, Asami," she whispers with a shiver.

"You can be pretty scary yourself. I've seen your temper. You just need to believe that Korra wouldn't hurt you. I won't let her."

"She may not mean to."

"That's why we'll teach her. She'll be fine. I'll make sure of that," I promise.

"I'll believe you. But, who's going to take care of you? You can't keep running around with everyone's problems weighing you down."

"Go lay with Bo and get some rest. We're going to have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Alright. After I finish my sandwich." She looks down at it and then back at me. "Asami, where did you go tonight?"

I keep my face neutral. "Go get some rest, Opal. Goodnight." I really don't like to lie to my friends. I walk away, checking in on a sleeping Mako before going back to bed.

I pull the blanket around Korra and then slip in behind her, careful not to touch her. She feels me get into bed and rolls over to face me. She mumbles something so low that even I can't hear. I plan to ignore it, chalking it up to sleep talking, but she says it again, louder this time.

"You're not a monster. I'm sorry, Asami."

It stuns me for a second, but I quickly recover and run my fingers through her hair again. "Go back to sleep, Korra. It's okay."

She sighs loudly before rolling back over, clutching her pillow tighter. I watch the vein in her neck pulse and I lick my lips.

She may not see me as a monster, but I will always be a vampire first. I fall asleep, imagining her under me while I sink my fangs into her flesh.

#

"How's Tenzin take you quitting on him?" Mako asks Korra as they take a break from their lesson.

"Well, he's been pissed because I haven't been in for days. He was ready to file a missing person's report. I told him that I won the lottery. He didn't believe that for a second, but he was relieved that I'm still alive. I feel bad that I had to do that to him."

"Well, your life is more important than your job."

"Yes, I can justify it by saying that, but Tenzin is a good man and I left him hanging without the staffing that he needs. It's not his fault."

"Nor is it yours. If he knew, he'd understand."

"Then, why can't I tell him?"

Mako looks to me, mouth opening and closing like a fish. I shrug my shoulders and let him take the lead on it. I mean, at the end of the day, it's Korra's life. Sure we can't expose ourselves to the humans, but if she trusts the guy, if he decides that he wants to spill the beans, I can always glamour him to forget.

"Well, it's not a good idea because… Bo, help me out here."

"Uh, because what if he becomes a target and then he gets murdered all because you wanted to tell him about us. Would you be able to sleep at night?" Bo spits out.

Korra hangs her head down in shame. "I guess not. It's just that he's the only thing closest to a father that I have and I don't want to tell my parents that I know that I'm the avatar yet. I don't even know how to face them. I'm still angry at them for sealing my power, even if I sort of understand why they did it."

I watch Korra's body flood with sadness and I just can't stand it. "You should tell him."

"What?"

'"Huh?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Are you crazy?"

"You heard me. I don't need to repeat myself. I'm not kidding. And yes, I am a little crazy. But, I think that it'll be a good thing. Korra needs someone outside of us that she can trust. She doesn't know us that well and if something happens, she may need someone to fall back on. We'll make it work."

So much for me letting Mako take the lead. He scowls at me and I know this conversation is far from finished. Maybe I can just ignore him the rest of the day.

"Really?" Korra's face lights up, the ocean blue of her eyes shining brilliantly and I can't help but smile too. I nod and Korra jumps in the air, excited. "Great! Let's finish this training up and go!"

"Uh, you are whipped, you know that?" Opal whispers in my ear. I give her a quick punch in the ribs and she groans. Everyone turns to us, but I just shrug my shoulders like I don't know what happened. "I'm going to stake you for that."

"That's just a myth."

"Fine, I'll rip it out and then stab it repeatedly."

"See, there's that temper that I'm talking about."

"Take a walk under the sun, Asami."

"I'm pureblood, you know the sun doesn't affect me."

"So, explain your pasty ass skin."

"Oh, do you want to go there?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, let's not. I was just kidding, geeze."

"Whatever. My skin is flawless."

"And your ego is huge."

"I'm a Sato, duh."

Opal rolls her eyes. "Let's just go help your girlfriend."

"Keep it up and Bolin will have a missing girlfriend."

"Alright, alright. My ribs hurt you know."

"Would you like me to kiss them?"

"Only when I start bending all four elements."

"Right. Because you're too busy bending all over everything else."

"Really, Asami? You're nasty."

"No, you guys are just loud. I have vampiric hearing remember."

"Ugh, I do now."

I laugh as Opal walks over to where Korra is mimicking a low horse stance. Bolin is walking her through a set. They both take a hard step with their left leg, pushing with both of their hands, before shuffling forward with their right foot. All their movements are strong and deliberate as Mako and now Opal shoot their respective elements at them. Korra wants to jump out of the way, but Bolin forces her to remain firm in her stances and continue to block using the earth. She steps with the right this time, waving her right hand in a circular motion while pushing it forward. A wall of rock shoots out towards her opponents and she goes on the offensive as they dive out of the way.

With another slam of her foot and a spinning kick, she sends two large chunks of rock right at Mako, keeping him busy. Opal shoots a gust of air at Korra who claps her hands together and brings a triangle wall of rock to shield her. The air is cut and she slices, breaking off pieces of her shield to send at them. Bolin continues to encourage her and I smile as I watch her, sweat dripping, eyes narrowed in concentration. Finally, she's beginning to look like the avatar.

Korra turns her head for just a fraction of a second and gives me a goofy, lopsided grin.

My heart thumps as I motion for her to pay attention. Then, a blast of air slams into her, knocking her off of her feet. I roll my eyes and laugh. Dork.

The most powerful dork alive with the most incredible blue eyes.

I think of her smile again.

That's what I want to protect.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It's six p.m. when we head to Tenzin's home. Korra had wanted to wait until he was home from his shift at the organic food store that he owns. She didn't know how he'd react and didn't want to cause a scene. Korra had called ahead, but he didn't answer. She assumed he was just pissed at her for quitting.

All of us are piled in my black SUV with windows so dark that they're illegal or only reserved for government agents. I may not have the same sun sensitivity as my non-pureblood brethren, but I still don't like the sun beaming all on my skin, especially while I'm driving.

"Turn right up here and then you'll follow the road all the way to the 'no outlet' sign. His house is the only one for a quarter mile."

I comply with her orders and speed down the road. There're few things that I love more than pushing down on the gas and feeling the world zip by. Once we get about 500 feet from the large white house, Opal gasps.

Bolin asks her what wrong. Mako turns to her from the passenger seat and I catch her eye in the rearview. "There's a shitload of magic coming from that direction. Air magic."

I clutch the steering wheel tighter as I whip my car into the grass. Our bodies jerk and bump as the terrain changes suddenly. I start to give orders as we all hop out of the car, unbuckling in a hurry, but Korra is already taking off towards the house.

"Fuck! Mako, go after her. Bo, go around back. Opal, scout the area and then hide near the front until I call." We are all running and Opal uses a gust of wind to leap into the trees to get a better view. Bolin goes off to the right so I take the left. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a woman trying to sneak up on Mako and Korra. Opal sees her too and shoots a gust of wind at her. It hits her in the shoulder, causing her to spin. She keeps her balance, but the strike is enough for me to catch up to her with a leap.

I take her by surprise with a well placed blow to the back of her head. She's down and I keep moving. There's yelling coming from the house and as I hear crashing, I want to run and help, but I have to be smart about this. It won't do well for anyone to sneak up on us. I wanted to know what I was running into in the first place, but damn that Korra.

I can't really blame her though. That's her family in there.

There's a crash as a body flies through a window, shattering it as glass rains down. They groan, but stay down. I stop to listen as I get closer to the open window.

"Last chance, where is the avatar?"

"Tenzin!"

"Korra, get out of here!"

There's a scuffle and I hear a child's scream. His kids. That's it. I signal Opal. We have to get the kids out of there. I leap through the window as the smell of burnt flesh assaults my nose.

The man I'm assuming is Tenzin is sporting a bloody lip and a swollen eye. He's shaky on his feet, but he's in a stance, ready to ward off the next attack. Korra is next to him and Mako is hiding behind an upturned couch, between the enemies and Tenzin's wife and kids. They are ducked behind a large table that is laying on its side. The oldest child is watching intently, hands clenched, trying to block her family.

She's a brave one.

There are two people standing on the upper floor. A balcony overlooks the damaged living room. The smell of burnt flesh comes from the man lying near my feet. That makes three more people taking cover. I don't know what their skills are, but at least one has to be an airbender, hence the air magic-

"Stay away from my family," Tenzin roars, shooting a blast of air magic at a woman that ducked her head out.

"Oh, shit." Korra's mouth hangs open at the revelation. She came to tell him that she's the avatar, the most powerful elemental witch and he's a witch himself.

After that, the fight is really on. The oldest child leaps into the air with a gust of wind like a cyclone and shoots a well targeted attack at the two above us. Opal runs into the house as Korra yells, "Jinora!"

"Help her," I direct to Opal as I slide on the bamboo floor like I'm stealing a base and dive behind the couch next to Mako. Korra and Tenzin fight eerily in sync. He doesn't seem to be surprised that Korra's fighting with multiple elements. Their enemies shimmer in and out of existence before attacking with dark magic.

"Cover me. I'm going to get them out through the back. Bo and I will protect them until you take care of things here." I point to his family, noticing the way Tenzin's eyes keep darting to them. He can't let loose if they're in danger. I don't think that I can keep Jinora out of this, but her and Opal are holding their own, redirecting attacks with air and shooting them right back at their opponents.

"On my count," Mako tells me. He looks around and shoots two balls of flame at nothing in particular as a distraction before slipping back behind cover. "One… Two… Now!" Mako's eyes burn with power as his entire arms glow. A wave of heat and blue flames slam into all three opponents and I find my opening.

I waste no time flashing to their side. They all jump at my speed. I put the boy on my back and grab the baby from the woman before she can protest. I order her to pick up the girl and then we take off around the corner to the back of the house. I call for Bo so that he doesn't accidentally attack us. He steps out of his wide, low, horse stance as we appear.

"What's going on?" he asks, taking in the family. Their clothes are disheveled and their plaster in their hair, but they're in one piece and that's all that matters.

"They were attacked. We need to get them out of the way. You and I can protect them." I give the baby back to the woman and both children run between me, at the front, and Bolin, in the rear. I trake them back to the car and push them inside. Bo and I stand guard. He erects a barrier all around the vehicle and we wait, on guard, scanning for threats.

Five more minutes pass and I have to keep calm as Bolin's nervous energy washes over me. His heartbeat is rapid and he stinks of worry. Inside the car, the baby is crying and the boy keeps asking his mom what's going on. She tries to calm them when the girl admits that she's scared. After two calming breaths, the bloodlust disappears. Every day as a vampire can be a test.

There's movement in the trees and a second later, Jinora drops ten feet in front of us. She holds up both of her hands, one high, one low, spins, and redirects the three rocks flying at her in quick succession. None of them hit her, but a nearby tree isn't so lucky.

"Oops," Bolin shrugs sheepishly. I roll my eyes. "I'm sorry. I got too excited. All this fighting and running isn't good for my nerves." He drops the rock wall covering the car. When they see Jinora, they all pile out of the car, nearly tripping over themselves to hug their sister.

"Jinora, you know daddy said stay out of that. I bet he's so mad at you," the little girl says.

"You stole my moment of glory. I was supposed to save the day. Then, the pretty lady put me on her back. She smells nice." The boy turns and smiles. I smile back. Little flirt.

"A vampire protecting the witches. I never thought I'd see the day," the woman says as she adjusts the crying baby on her hip. "My name is Pema. This young man with the tremendous lungs is Rohan. Those monsters are Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. Thank you for helping us. You don't even know us."

"I know Korra and she said you're family. That's all I need to know."

"Dad is waiting for us so we can figure out what's going on. They're tying up the survivors right now."

We head back to the house. The first thing I do is assess the damage to both the property and my allies. The inside of the home is destroyed. There is no piece of furniture that isn't broken and littering the floor. There are large holes in the ceiling and wall and scorch marks on the floor. Everyone's a little worse for wear too. Korra has a knot on her forehead and her arm's bleeding. Mako isn't putting any weight on his left foot and I can tell from here that it's very swollen. Tenzin's injuries are the worst, having fended off almost all of them on his own. He's definitely a force. He has cuts all over his body, is keeping his arm close to his chest, his eye is completely shut now, and he's being held up by Korra. Even Opal has a nasty cut on her neck.

I step up and do my part, biting my wrist open and offering my blood to Tenzin first. He looks at me wide-eyed at first (with his good eye at least), but I keep insisting, nearly shoving my wrist into his mouth.

"Thank you," he finally says as my blood lessens some of his pain. "You got my family away from the fight."

"You're welcome. I'm Asami. That's Bolin over there, and I know you've met Opal and Mako."

"Yes, we're now familiar."

"It doesn't look like these guys will be any help. They were possessed. All of them are human," Mako tells me after I give him my blood.

"I'll have to heal and glamour them then," I sigh.

"Maybe one of them can tell you where they were before they were possessed," jinora suggests.

"That's a good idea." I smile at her. Her eyes light up.

I shake the first one I see, waking him up. Before he can react, he falls under my thrall. "What is the last thing you remember doing?"

His response is mechanical. "I was at a bar and someone bumped into me, spilling my beer. I pushed him when he didn't apologize. Someone broke it up after I threatened to kill him. I was so angry and I don't know why."

I shake another one and ask the same question. They too were at a bar. "What was the name of the bar?"

"I don't remember."

I ask another.

"I don't remember."

Damn. We need to find this bar.

"They were all vulnerable with violent thoughts making them easy to possess. The demons are targeting humans to get to Korra. They'll be weaker, but harder to sense. The demons can leave on host body and jump into another and keep coming if they aren't banished," Tenzin explains. He's standing up straighter.

"The gate must be near that bar. It makes it easier for demons to travel between worlds. A bar is perfect because people's minds are already weaker because of the alcohol," Mako says.

"Well, since we're sharing, surprise, I'm the avatar. I'm supposed to master all four elements and save the world. There are people that want to sacrifice me and bring hell on earth."

Tenzin chuckles. "I know."

"What do you mean, you know?"

"Let's find some seats in this… mess." He frowns as he really gets a good look at his home. He'd better have good insurance. "We have much to discuss."


	11. Chapter 11

*Sorry that these updates have not really been all that consistent. I don't have as much free time as I thought that I would have. I am going to finish this fic. Probably not soon. But once I do, I will more than likely take a break from writing fanfic for a few months. It is just far more time consuming than I thought.

Also, please keep my sister in law in your prayers and thoughts. She just had a tumor removed behind her eye and I'm at the hospital with her as I'm typing this. She's in recovery, but they have to closely monitor her.

Thanks again for reading.

Chapter Eleven

We all end up out back at the gazebo. All of us are sitting around the ledge with Tenzin in the middle. Pema is at the little swingset keeping her youngest three entertained. All of us are still scanning the area around us for any more threats.

"Korra, what I'm going to tell you is probably going to make you very upset. But, please listen until the end."

Korra looks around at all of us. "I'm just so tired of people keeping things from me. Tell me so we can move on."

"Korra, my father Aang, was the avatar before you. When he died, the avatar's spirit went into the next chosen host. You. Aang died after being betrayed by a group of witches that claimed to be trapped in the spirit world. What he didn't know is that this was the start of the attempt to use the avatar's blood to open the gates of hell."

"They've been trying that long?"

"Yes. My father escaped, but they took enough of his blood to open a small portal for demons to escape through. He passed shortly after from the injuries that he sustained during the fighting. We covered it up with the help of the medical examiner to make it seem like it was natural causes. When we realized that you were the next avatar, so small and helpless, we knew something had to be done. There was hardly any knowledge of this group or their power. Your parents were terrified and they did what they felt was necessary by sealing your powers. We did it to save you and protect the world."

Tenzin sighs and looks around at all of us, at his family and shakes his head. "Being a family friend, it was easy to watch you and keep you safe. But, there started to be whispers around that something was happening, that they may have found you anyway."

"Which is why I had to get Korra to awaken her power. She was born to save the world, not to hide because it can be scary," I say.

"We felt that there was no other choice at the time. She couldn't have defended herself then. By the time she became an adult, she had lived a normal life, and there was no reason to change that."

"I'm right here. Stop speaking as if I'm not even in the room."

"Sorry, Korra."

Korra rubs her face and the weariness is evident in her eyes. I want to reach out and comfort her, but I remain where I am. "So, who are these witches? My cousins were working with them and-,"

"And I killed them," I finish for her. She doesn't look at me, but I see her whole body tense up. Tenzin's eyes go wide, but he quickly recovers.

"They are members of group that calls themselves Nihilists. They believe that our existence is useless, that there are no such things as morals, and that social and cultural destruction is necessary for their beliefs to be possible. Some of the strongest, most dangerous witches fight with them as well as other awakened supernatural beings. They work with demons and they conduct blood sacrifices to make them stronger. They have no regard for any life and they'll even kill their own allies if it will get them closer to their goal. Hell, they'll kill themselves if it will help their cause."

Mako clutches his fists and I see his eyes glow in rage. I feel the same way. "Korra, do you understand that we can't let any of them live? They'll never stop."

Mako surprised me. He's usually not one to advocate that level of violence. He must be afraid.

"I-I," Korra turns and runs away. I follow.

"Korra, wait," I say after we travel a safe distance from the rest of the group. She stops immediately and turns to me.

"I'm not afraid to kill them to save the world because I have to do so to protect it. I'm afraid that I'm going to kill them because I want to. I wanted to kill those people that were selling those kids. I don't want to lose myself doing it," she admits.

"I know exactly how you feel. Once we cross a certain line, there is never any going back. We do lose a part of our innocence, but we don't have to let that define us. This is war now. This is for the world and sometimes we are the ones that must be sacrificed, but we do it because we're the only ones that can. I'll be by your side and I won't let you be lost. I'll always save you, Korra."

Korra looks into my eyes and shakes her head.

"What?"

"I was so angry with you for what you did that I forgot," she trails off.

"You forgot what?" I ask tilting my head sideways, wondering about the change of subject.

She shakes her head again, her blue eyes turning darker. "Nothing. It doesn't matter right now anyway."

"It may matter to me," I tell her with a small smile.

"Asami," Korra sighs. "Not now."

"Korra-,"

"I'm glad that it was you that chased after me."

"I'm glad that it is you that I get to chase. But, you can stop running, you know."

Korra chuckles and shakes her head. "You are something else."

"So I've heard." We're not getting anywhere with this conversation, but it's clear from the look she's giving me that she's feeling something. Maybe she just doesn't know what it is yet. "Okay Avatar Korra, what do you suggest that we do now?"

"We find that bar, we fuck some shit up, we shut that gate down, and we make the rules from now on. No more reacting. It's time to get serious."

"Now, you're speaking my language."

#

"Maybe we should go check on them?" Bolin suggests. He keeps looking around, not really comfortable with just being attacked and us acting so casually. It's always easy to read my boyfriend's moods. He just can't always read the moods of others.

"Asami will take care of her. We'd just be in the way."

"You don't think Korra is still mad at Asami for what she did?" Bolin asks.

"No, I think that after what happened with those kids, she has a better understanding of why certain things need to be done. If anything, it made her respect Asami a lot more," I say.

Tenzin looks at me. "What do you mean?"

"Asami is the first one that she ran to when she got back. Asami stayed with her all night, cleaned her up, helped her fall asleep. Why do you think that is?"

"Asami is attracted to Korra and Korra now sees that Asami will do anything and everything to keep her safe. Korra doesn't quite understand why, but her eyes are slowly opening to what that really means," Mako explains.

"Right," I continue. "Asami is the one who gave Korra the chance to be everything that she was destined to be and she has given her her loyal and pledged to keep her safe until she's able to be the avatar that we need. Korra sees that. When she rejected Asami and told her she didn't want anything to do with her, Asami was more hurt than she wanted to let on. She needs Korra as much as Korra needs her. There's a bond between them."

"You think that the vampire loves Korra?" Tenzin asks.

"I don't know if it's love yet, but that's where it's headed, in my opinion."

"How romantic. I want someone to fight next to me and save the world," Jinora says.

"You're not dating until you're thirty and you're not going to be off saving the world. In fact, you, your siblings, and mom are leaving town tonight. It's too dangerous."

"But dad-,"

"This is not a debate, Jinora. You are leaving. I can't help them if I'm worried about you. These people are dangerous. You are my priority."

"Okay," she says quietly, defeated.

"Tenzin," I begin.

"Opal?"

"Would it be alright if I train with you today? I've never met a master airbender before."

"That can be arranged. It would be my honor."

"Korra and Asami are coming back this way," Mako says.

We all look up as they make their way back to us with smiles on their faces.

"Is everything all good?" I ask.

"Yes. But, we have plans to make. I need someone to go with Asami to figure out where this club is. They're closing early tonight. The rest of us are going to train until we the call."

"I'll go," Mako volunteers.

"Good. Let's not waste any more time," Korra says. Her eyes light up in excitement and she makes a fist of flame.

We're going to give them hell.

#

"Mako, I appreciate you coming with me. You're a great friend."

"It's not a problem, Asami. I just want to be there for you. I told you that a long time ago and I meant it. Anything you need, always."

"I believe you; I just want you to know that I still appreciate it."

"It it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be alive right now, Sams. I owe you this."

"You've repayed me more than enough. I won't hold it against you if you feel that you need to move on to something safer."

"If the world ends, there won't be anywhere for me to go," he laughs.

"That is true. How are you Mako?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm okay."

I wait, refusing to remove my hand. Mako and I had been lovers for a brief period of my life. He had been on the verge of saying fuck it all and giving himself over to drugs when I found him. He was heavily in debt to some members of a triad and thought that his brother would be better off without him. He was in an alley and I was on the hunt that night. But, what neither one of us knew is that a young man was about to be murdered in that same alley. Mako struck out with his firebending and took the man down, even though he knew that he'd just exposed himself. I could have taken him down for that, but there was something in his eyes that made me pause. I glamoured the survivor and took Mako with me and got him cleaned up.

I got him and Bolin a place to stay and I helped him pay off some of that debt in exchange for him to gather information for me about various things whenever I needed. Then, we started using each other for more physical things. Like his fire, it was heated, passionate, and in many ways consuming. But, I knew that it wasn't love, it was availability, the way it is with Ginger. The difference is Mako began to have feelings for me. I cared for him, but not the same way. I desired his body, but not his heart. I let him go and it took a while, but we rebuilt our friendship. For that, I'm grateful.

"I don't know. I just feel so angry about all of this. Why would anybody want to bring hell on earth? That's just dumb as hell. They are going to ruin the world for their vision. That's sick."

"I know. It doesn't make sense to us because we're semi-sane," I joke. He gives me a look. "I can't speak on their motivations. We just have to make sure that they never succeed."

"And we will." He pauses. "So, you really care about Korra, huh?"

#

We all get dressed in silence. None of us know what's going to happen when we get there, but we're all prepared for a fight. I think Korra and I are both looking more forward to the fight than we'd like to admit.

I'm wearing a black and red leather jacket with some black jeans. I strap on my leather boots and pull my hair back into a bun. I head to the kitchen to mix some of my blood with some drinks so that everyone can get a little boost in case of injuries. Once I'm done, I secure my gauntlets and take the drinks to my friends.

Korra, Mako, and Bolin are all wearing stretchy Under Armour type clothing, blue, red, and green, respectively. They look like a sports team and I scan them in appreciation. They all have very different builds, but they're all fit and the fabric hugs all of their skin in the right places. I hand them each their drinks and tell them to empty it. They comply. Opal takes hers from me, putting a headband on to keep her hair out of her eyes. She's wearing a stretchy long sleeved green v-neck that matches Bolin's shirt, and black yogas. My gaze slides down as she turns.

"Stop staring at my ass, Asami," Opal whispers.

"Stop twirling around slowly so that your ass gets my attention."

"What? I'm telling Korra."

"Don't you dare!" I whisper loudly.

"I'm gonna tell her that my ass is her competition."

"They're eyes, Opal. They look. Your ass is not competition for Korra."

"What are you guys talking about?" Korra asks, stepping into our quiet bickering.

"Asami was just about to admit…"

I give her a look that says, 'I'm going to drain all your blood while you sleep,' and she coughs twice before looking at Korra again.

"Asami was just about to admit that she's tried pouring blood on ice cream as a topping. Very nasty." Opal shakes her head in mock disgust.

"Okaaay then. I'll just leave you to it then." Korra glances at me and then walks away quickly.

"I will slice off a butt cheek if you keep testing me Opal. Then, Bolin will have nothing to kiss and you'll never be able to sit down again."

Opal barks out a laugh and covers her mouth when everyone turns to her. "I'm going to go get a weapon. Korra, would you like to come with me?"

"Opal, I'm warning you."

"Sure," Korra calls. "We need to be ready to go in about five minutes."

"Think of those pretty eyes of yours, Opal. All the things you won't be able to see anymore."

"Asami, how can you compliment and threaten me in the same breath?"

"It's called talent. I also have a talent for dissection."

She laughs again. "Okay, okay. I get it." Opal holds her hands up in defeat and walks away from me backwards as her and Korra go to raid the weapons stash.

"Damn witches," I mutter, careful not to look at anyone's ass as they walk away.

**Notes:** If you've taken any philosophy classes in college, you've probably learned about Nihilism. I've always found people with those kinds of thoughts interesting. I've never met anyone, but I thought that from what I've studied, their views do fit if taken to an extreme the way I'm doing. If you do not agree with it fitting here, feel free to tell me why.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm trying. Thank you for being patient. Still a lot going on, and thanks for the support. I just hope you didn't forget what the hell happened in all the other chapters. My bad ya'll.

Chapter Twelve

The bar is called The Palace, but from all the pictures that I looked at, they should get sued for false advertising. The place isn't small, but it's definitely not palace worthy. I'm sure there's probably blood stains and other bodily fluids all on the seating from the seedy crowd that frequents the place. But, what I do notice when we get closer is the feeling that something is truly not right about this whole area. I'm almost of a mind to tell them to go back and let me do this alone. They'd never listen though.

So, we pull up in silence and I listen to the heartbeats of my friends increase as the negative energy washes over them.

We get out of the car and each looking around, drawing our own conclusions.

Mako speaks first. "This is going to get really ugly, really fast if the cause of this energy is here tonight."

"You're not wrong about that."

Two humans walk past us, laughing, headed straight into The Palace. The music coming from inside is a recognizable rock song. I tap my foot impatiently as we continue scanning the night. Finally, we take the final steps to the door.

There's no bouncer there, so we just walk in and split up, looking around the bar, but staying in sight of each other. An overwhelming sense of wrongness hits me and I look around trying to pinpoint where it's coming from. Bolin is the next one to notice, realizing that whatever "it" is, is closest to him. He frowns as a man in a black hoodie bumps into him. Then, he begins to shake his head as if trying to clear it.

I start over to him as quickly as possible without using my vampiric speed. He hunches over and his eyes flash completely white as I reach him.

"Bo?" I ask. My head shoots up and I look around for the man that touched him, but he's nowhere in sight. Opal joins me shortly after.

"What's wrong?"

Soon, more and more people begin to hunch over until it's the entire crowd. Whatever it is, Bolin is trying to fight it. He begins to sweat and tremble, letting out a soft cry. Mako and Korra head over to us as well. We look from Bo to the rest of the crowd that seems to all stiffen at the same time. There's a missing part of humanity from their eyes, so I take a second to make a slight transformation too. Mako and Korra pull out their weapons.

The man in the hood steps into the middle of the room and removes his covering. He's probably in his early fifties, gray, balding hair, brown skin, glasses, with a nose chain that connects to his ear. I don't know what he's going to do, but I don't intend to find out. I get ready to flash past him and take him out, but something strikes me in the neck, slicing me deeply. Blood quickly coats my skin and clothes as I look at the metal object now sticking out the bar. He's a metal bender and I never saw him lift a finger.

Enhanced powers no doubt and I wonder why.

"Asami," Korra calls, unsure of what to do.

"Stay put. The man has something to say," I tell her, now on my knees, willing my skin to stitch back together.

He smiles. "You're right. I do have something to say." He raises his arms and shards of metal all around the room. I look around in panic.

We can't dodge them all. The humans are still stuck in their little frozen possessed state. This was a trap.

"Korra!" I yell as the shards begin to slice through the air.

Mako tries to shoot as much flame as he can to redirect, but it's of no use. Opal and Korra begin to spin the air around them, but the hisses of pain let me know that some have struck their mark. I ignore my own slices and cover my face as I smell the blood overwhelms me to the point where I feel myself losing control.

No, no, no.

Finally, they stop the tornado and my hair falls in front of my eyes. I clutch the floor, willing myself to calm down.

"Bolin, Bo," I hear Mako saying.

"Bo?" Opal asks.

The man chuckles.

"He needs your blood, Asami," Korra says.

But, I still can't bring myself to calm down. I hear the man begin to chant something and I feel darkness wash over the entire room.

"Stop him," I growl. They don't hear me though. They're too worried about Bolin.

I'm losing it. Slowly, my fangs elongate and my need to rend and tear, to drain the bodies around me of all the blood that I smell is too much.

I don't lose control ever. No.

I hear his footsteps. He drops down on a knee and whispers in my ear. "Kill them. They're yours to do as you please. Even the avatar."

"No," I say trying to reach for him, but he backs away easily, disappearing. I'm too injured and not in my right mind to think about where he's gone.

"Asami, please," Opal cries. Her heart is pounding and pumping her blood more forcefully through her veins. It's like a beautiful symphony to my ears.

All around me the other patrons are all dead, a sacrifice for whatever chant the man just did.

"Get away from me," I try to warn. I look up and find beautiful blue eyes gazing at me in concern and fear. She takes a step back, but it's too late.

#

Asami lashes out with a scream, gauntlets ready to slice open Korra's warm flesh. Mako turns just in time to see Asami going after the avatar and sends a blast of flame her way. She ducks and spins, her hand touches the bloody mess of the floor. She lifts her hand to her face, tilts her head sideways and licks her fingers clean. A shiver of pleasure runs through her body.

I take a step in front of Bolin protectively, unsure of what to do. He's too heavy to move and I can't really tell how much blood he's lost and if that's the reason he's even unconscious.

Asami is completely feral, out of control. Her face has contorted to the point that she no longer even looks human. The power that's coming off of her is tremendous and this is the first time that I've truly felt this kind of fear. She's bleeding from multiple wounds, but it doesn't slow her down one bit. Mako continues to try to keep her away and Korra tries to speak some sense into her.

It isn't working.

She just keeps coming, like a machine.

The lights blink as she uses her power and some of the dim bulbs pop and go out.

Korra is forced to join the fight and Asami begins to laugh in glee as she draws blood and tastes it. She's much faster than them and with Korra's lack of training and Mako doing his best to not harm our friend, they're losing. I look down at Bolin and see a finger twitch. My heart skips a beat.

He's still alive.

Asami looks over at me as she punches Mako in the solar plexus. She smiles, blood dripping from her mouth. I use a blast of air to leap over her right before she attacks. She slides in the blood like a car hydroplaning and stops herself with her blades. Asami begins to attack again, not even flinching when Korra lands blow after blow on her. She seems to enjoy it.

"Asami, please. Come back."

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's the blood," Mako says, trying to get behind the vampire. "It's too much."

"We have to get her outside, then," Korra says, as if it'll be that simple.

I shoot two blasts of air into her as she kicks Korra in the face. She slams into the wall with a thud and I send two more blasts to make her stay down. We need something to bind her. Asami doesn't move and Korra walks over to her slowly.

"Wait," Mako and I both say.

Korra turns with a sad smile. "We have to try. She's down, but we don't know for how long." She keeps moving forward. Korra hesitates for a minute, waiting to see if Asami is playing possum. When she doesn't move, she scoops her up in her arms and heads towards to door as quickly as possible with Mako and I behind them.

"You'll be fine, Asami," Korra tells her soothingly.

We step into darkness.

There's a veil of magic surrounding the entire block and I feel others waiting just on the other side. Mako seems to notice it too, by the way he stiffens. Korra's too engrossed in Asami, gently speaking to her. Then, as Korra begins to set Asami down, Asami grabs the back of Korra's head and sinks her razor sharp fangs into the side of her throat.

Korra lets out a scream as they both fall to the concrete. Asami rolls on top of her taking long draws of her blood. Mako tries to pull her off, but it's no use. It's too damn hard to stop a vampire in the middle of a feeding. I try to help anyway too, but Korra gives up and waves us away.

"It's okay," she says. "Asami, you won't kill me. You've fought too hard for me. If you need to feed a little bit, that's okay." Korra rubs Asami's back with a shaky hand and Asami continues to ravage her neck. Through the pain, Korra keeps talking to Asami as if she's a wild animal in a cage. "You won't hurt me. I trust you. Take all you need, Asami, I trust you."

#

"I trust you. You can always feed from me," a voice tells me. Blood coats my tongue and the back of my throat. It tastes divine as if it's a gift from the spirits themselves. I fight back a moan of pleasure as I consume Korra's blo-' Korra's? I pull away quickly.

"No, no, no, no, no," I say as I roll off of her.

Korra's hand drops to the ground and she chuckles, but doesn't move. How much did I take?

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me," she whispers. Her lips barely move and I know that I'm the only one that heard her.

"Asami?" Mako asks, hesitantly.

Opal runs to Korra's side.

"I-I'm fine, Mako. I didn't hurt any-,"

"It's okay, Sami," Korra says. She's weak. I can hear her heart beat slower than usual. Fatigue is obvious.

I fall back on my butt and try not to cry. I could have killed her. I could have killed her and I wouldn't have been able to stop myself.

A blast of magic sends us sprawling to the ground. I look up from my side as the man reappears behind Korra. Opal starts to get up with a groan and Mako is coughing up blood.

"Thank you, Asami Sato, for weakening the avatar for me. Now, she won't put up as much of a fight."

"No," I yell as I try to reach her.

But, it's too late. He touches her and they both disappear into the darkness.

"Korra!" Mako yells.

There's a shimmer of magic and all around us, and a group of men and women all step through the haze. Then, it snaps back in place.

They've come to finish the job.

Too bad they have one very pissed off vampire to contend with. They won't stand in the way of me getting to Korra. No matter what, I'm going to get her back.

Tears fall from my eyes and I let them. I am angry and I'm going to embrace every part of my rage. They purposely turned me against my friends to weaken us because they knew that they couldn't do the job themselves. I plan to impart a little knowledge upon them. The knowledge that if you fuck with Asami Sato, you don't get to live to tell about it.

"Asami, please give Bo some of your blood. He's been lying in there and I don't even know if he's still alive. We'll hold them off, just, please," Opal begs. She'd asked me before and I was unable to help. He could be dead now because I lost it. I would never forgive myself if that happened.

I step back inside the bar, ignoring the smell of death that assaults my senses. I won't lose it again. I won't fail Bolin like I just failed Korra. I feel her avatar blood coursing through me and it strengthens me in so many ways. It's a comfort that I can't begin to explain. All my wounds are practically healed and I feel another wave of anger roll through me. All these humans were used like sheep. They died for nothing, but I will make their deaths mean something. I promise.

I find Bolin in the same spot just as I hear the sounds of fighting outside. I can feel the heat of Mako's power from here, mixing with the force of Opal's air magic. Good, they're as angry as I am. Bolin's heartbeat is faint, but steady. It's weird. I give him some of my blood and wait. There's no change. His cuts are shallow and I even flip him over and check his back. He has a nasty gash on the back of his head, but it isn't life threatening. It closes up shortly and he still doesn't awaken. I drag him out of the way, behind the counter and hope that he wakes up soon. For now, they need me outside.

My friends are tired. They probably used up a lot of energy fighting me and these opponents are no slouches. I can tell from their movements that they're used to fighting together. This does not bode well for us. They use a quick combo, concealing a weapon in some air magic and nearly hit Opal in the leg. I block it in time and step forward rolling my head from side to side.

"Thanks. Is Bo?"

"He's alive, but he's not waking up. I think it's a spell. Whatever affected him before the fighting is still in him," I tell her, cutting off her question.

"If he and Korra-,"

"I know," I snap. I don't need her to say it. "Let's just worry about killing every single one of these bastards."

For Korra.

Time is running out. They could be getting the ritual ready right now. I hope she's fighting back. If they kill her-.

No, I won't think like that because it won't come to that. I'll die before I let that happen. They won't take her from me, from the world.

I charge and let my blades express all the rage that is inside me. I'll let Mako and Opal play clean-up. I have no issue with being on the front lines.

I clash with the first two men. Our weapons hit each other with a boom. I look into their black eyes with my red ones. So, they all have a demonic boost. That explains their speed and strength. But, it doesn't matter. I have everything at stake and I don't lose.

I'm Asami Sato, a fucking pureblood vampire. I was trained by the Crimson Princess herself, Zara Drake.

Become a monster.

If that means that I'll be able to save Korra, then I will gladly do that.

I punch my blade through the first one's throat and toss him over my shoulder. Then, I'm met with three quick strikes to my face. I stop the punch with my left hand and head butt the fucker as hard as I can. He goes down and I slip into the shadows like an assassin, just like Zara taught me.

Vampires can blend into the shadows almost becoming one with them. It's part of our magic the same way that the glamour is. It's what makes us apex hunters of the night. To not be seen is to get the jump on our prey.

I drift in and out of the night just like an expert ballerina. They try to attack where they think I am, but I'm too quick. With Opal and Mako attacking as well, their attention is split. Opal finds a bit of high ground and uses it to her advantage. I leap high into the air and with the help of her magic am pushed into another opponent with the speed of a bullet. Both arms outstretched, I nearly rip completely through his body. He screams and I feel like I consume his pain too.

I flip and spin, jump and duck between opponents. They slice me, drawing blood, but it's not enough. Korra's blood is inside me, urging me on, pushing me to fight harder, so I do as instructed. A dagger punctures my chest. I rip it out and throw it between a woman's eyes. She drops to the ground and the curtain of darkness surrounding us drops too. She was the one holding the spell in place. I flip my hair as Mako finishes off the last one.

Blood stains us all, all the way down to our souls.

Opal runs into the bar to find Bolin. I stay outside looking for anymore threats, checking for heartbeats. If there are any, I'll put a stop to those too. I reach for my phone and text Lin, Opal's aunt to let her know that she has a big mess down here just as Opal screams. I turn and run.

"What happened?" I ask looking around.

"Bo. He's not here."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Mako, can you feel his energy?" I ask, trying not to panic. He's nowhere around and he could have been taken, just like Korra. I need him. He can't be gone.

Mako shakes his head and hangs it down in shame. Red eyes meet mine and I grab her by her bloody jacket.

"What did you do?" I shake her and she lets me until I finally calm down. When I let go, Mako pulls me into a hug.

"We'll find him, Opal. We'll find them both."

I bite down on my lip and nod. I look back at Asami and she looks just as dead as I feel. "I'm sorry." She just turns and begins to look for clues. I do the same.

"I'm going to call Tenzin and let him know what happened. Maybe he'll have an idea where they could have gone," Mako says.

If they're even together.

"I need to call some of the wolves. They'll be able to track them much faster." Asami's voice is cold, but even. She steps back outside as I hear her say, "Ginger."

"She's going to tell us to go after Korra first, but I can't do that. I don't care if it's the end of the world, I'm not going to just leave him out there."

"Opal…"

"No. You can't talk me out of this. If she says that, I'm going alone. He could have been taken."

"And he could just be a distraction to separate us," Asami tells me, walking back inside. She perks her head up as if listening to something in the distance. "Your aunt is almost here."

"I'm not listening to you on this. You care more about Korra, who you just met, than Bolin! You want her and it's clouding your judgment!"

"I care about not bringing about hell on earth. You know what will happen if Korra dies, but you still want to go off, divide us, and search for Bolin who is probably with her. Don't talk to me about clouded judgment," she growls.

In my rage, I fire a shot that sends Asami into the wall again with a healthy, satisfying smack. It makes me feel much better. She allows her fangs to drop as she gets back up and starts toward me, eyes glowing in rage and surprise. Mako steps between us, but it's like neither of us see him.

I hear a group of voices outside speaking quickly about all the bodies.

"Asami, stop."

"I'll stop you, Opal. Right here. I'll knock you out and lock you up. Don't attack me again." She takes off her gauntlets and they fall to the floor with an echo.

Mako makes his hands spark in warning and my brow begins to sweat from the heat. The flames illuminate Asami's eyes and it feels as if I'm falling into a pit of lava.

"Opal?" Lin calls from outside. I make the mistake of turning for just a second and Asami flashes and pins me against the wall- Mako's flames barely brush against her skin- her forearm in my neck cutting off my air.

"I love Bolin. But, Korra could be dying right now. We need you to see that, not be overwhelmed with grief. I understand what you're feeling and that's why I will stop you from doing something stupid."

"Vampire, let her go now."

There are weapons drawn, but Asami doesn't let me go until my eyes begin to water and I slump in defeat. She helps me drop to the floor where she rubs my back as I shake in sorrow.

"We've wasted enough time. We have to go. Tenzin is going to meet us at the docks," Mako tells us, eying Asami warily.

"Okay, I'll have the wolves meet us there," Asami says as she helps me up.

Aunt Lin gives us both a raised eyebrow and Asami goes to pick up her weapons. I shake my head to tell my aunt to leave it alone and then I walk out, trying to ignore the numbness that I feel inside.

#

I don't know when I fell in love with Korra or how it happened so damn fast, but watching her disappear gave me the same pain I felt when I learned that my parents had been murdered. I want to shut off this sense of loss and never feel emotions again. But, I have to get her back. Bo too.

I understand why Opal is mad at me, even if it is a little misplaced. But, I couldn't just sit there and watch him while the threats needed to be eliminated. I could have lost him and Mako or Opal too. Then what?

We all get in the vehicle and speed off into the night. Fuck traffic laws. Tonight, they're for pussies.

#

My body is not under my control. That is the first thing that I feel when I awaken. My consciousness is almost pushed completely to the edge, nearly falling into the abyss of nothing. I am trapped as I watch myself move, stand up, and slip right through the fabric of reality to another destination. It happens in a blink. Before me, there are others and looking at them, into their dead eyes, makes me realize that I probably look exactly the same.

To my left, a large bald man is carrying a slumped over avatar on his shoulder. I want to make a move to help or call out to her, but the invader inside my body won't let me. His elation is rolling through me along with the promise of blood being drawn.

_Demon_. My mind screams.

The man drops the avatar roughly to the floor and steps into the middle of the circle that we're making. Another man steps up and binds her to the floor with strips of metal. Her arms, legs, and neck are bound inside of an intricate design on the floor. It looks like a type of circle. Again, I try to fight, to break free of this prison inside my mind. It's no use, even as I scream and fight as hard as I can.

"In two more nights, we will bleed our catalyst and enter a new era. Only then will the world understand the true meaning of our existence. Of nothing and of chaos. The spirit world will unfold and the prisons of the demons will collapse."

Everyone cheers, even me, and it makes me absolutely sick.

"I will claim this body," a dark voice inside of me says. "Vaatu will come and I will be granted flesh. And you, witch, will see your soul destroyed."

Fear unlike anything I've ever felt before drowns me. It pushes me further out to the sea of isolation and I begin to lose the grip on my consciousness. The being inside of me laughs.

No! I can't give up. If I give up, it will mean death. I have to save Korra. I have to save the avatar.

#

"My daughter was supposed to stay out of this, but she has a special connection unlike any I've ever seen with the spirit world. She's searching for Korra's aura right now. We will find her."

Tenzin is calm and confident in his daughter, but I feel it, that little tinge of fear that is deep inside of him. I doubt that he even realizes that it's there.

"What about Bo?" Mako asks. He's just as worried about his brother as Opal. He's just better at controlling himself.

Ginger speaks up with her soft voice. "I have a couple other werewolves that owe me favors looking around for him. We'll do what we can." She's dressed in a black tank top and low rise jeans. She tries to ignore all the blood coating my skin and the buzz of rage that is rolling off of us.

"Thank you. You don't even know us, yet…" Opal doesn't finish.

"I know Asami. That's what matters." She catches my gaze again and I know that she's thinking about what I did for those wolves in the fight club. All the other werewolves are already in wolf form, standing navel height and above. Their yellow eyes glow in anticipation for this type of hunt.

Ginger probably owes her alpha big time. I'll make it up to her.

If I make it out of this alive.

She looks at her pack and gives a nod. They give quick howls and take off into the night with the speed a normal wolf wouldn't ever be able to possess. I hope they stay out of sight.

"So, where does that leave us?"

"From everything that I've read, we have a least one night to find her. They have to wait until the spirit plane and ours is in alignment. It happens frequently, but only on certain times of the month. We have time, even if it's very little.

"So, we find her, we rescue her, and we stop them. Or, we die trying. Sounds good to me." I turn to Tenzin. "Will you fight with us?"

"I have no choice. I will be by your side."

My phone pings and I unlock it. "I have information about the guy that attacked us. His name is Aiwei and he associates with a man named Zaheer. He and his closest allies are very dangerous."

"I thought that Zaheer was dead. This isn't good. He has spiritual strength like my daughter. We need to get to Jinora's spirit form immediately. He could go after her and destroy her." Tenzin's heart rate shoots up exponentially and his fear is so thick that I can almost taste it.

First Korra, then Bo, now Jinora. I look to Opal and I can almost read her mind. But, Jinora will be our best bet for finding Korra. We have to save her first. I turn away from my friend.

"What do we have to do?" I ask.

Opal shakes her head and walks away. Mako follows her.

And, it's the same as always.

My friends, they can hate me for the decisions I make, but that's okay. I will gladly accept their hate if that means that I can save them.

# # #

Notes:

Opal, Opal, Opal.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Tenzin says that the portal to the spirit world may not allow us access. He talked about being worthy and ill intent. To be allowed to keep our physical body takes special types of people. What I got from that is that he isn't too hopeful of my chances. That doesn't make me feel too confident.

Shit.

If I can't go, I just might go crazy. Opal refuses to go. That just leaves me, Tenzin, and Mako. I'm not a spiritual person. I'm a pissed off vamp with plenty of blood on my hands.

And plenty on my clothes.

We're pressed for time since we had to stop back at Tenzin's first. Pema said that she hadn't returned to her physical body. Then, he had to grab a mixture for us to swallow so that we could cleanse our auras so that it would be easier to make the transition between worlds.

"Opal, please come with us. We need your help. What if Jinora found Bolin and Korra, but she can't reach us to tell?" Mako argues.

"It's not about being vindictive. What if the wolves find them first and we're all stuck in the spirit world? Then what? All of us going isn't smart," Opal replies.

I stare at her and sigh. I don't agree with her reasoning, but she's partly right. "Fine. Stay. You're a grown woman capable of your own choices. Any guilt you may feel will be on you."

She glowers at me and I return her stare. Finally, Mako clears his throat.

"Let's move."

#

Korra still isn't waking up and the thing invading my body seems to be getting stronger. I don't know how, but I can just tell. I'm fighting, but my energy is slowly slipping away and "he" knows it. If only I could send a message somehow. If only my friends would find me.

#

We all reach the spot of the portal and Tenzin begins to recite an incantation. The ground starts to shake and break apart, revealing a bright light that shines through the trees. I can feel its splendor from here. It's composed of powerful magic unlike any I've ever felt. It far exceeds my own, but it doesn't feel intimidating as much as welcoming.

But, I'm not planning on stepping inside, even though the urge is there. I can't wait any longer. I have to find Bolin.

"Well, this is it. We just try to step inside. We'll either be allowed to proceed inside, or rejected. Simple as that," Tenzin says.

Asami crosses her arm and her eyes go red. She's nervous. I'll be surprised if she even makes it through. After all, some people feel that vampires are descendants of demons. Hell's spawn.

We shall see.

"On the count of three, then," Mako suggests.

He glances back at me, but I turn away. I hear him sigh.

"Fine. One, two…"

#

On three, we all step forward until the bright yellow-white light engulfs us. There's a sharp, prickling sensation like hot needles all over my skin, but then, it disappears and I open my eyes to see…

Darkness.

It feels wrong, so damn wrong.

"I don't think it's supposed to be like this. This doesn't feel right." Tenzin shudders. "My little girl is probably lost out here somewhere."

"Well, let's find her, then. Any idea where she could be?"

Before he can answer, there are a number of growls from all around us. Demons. More than we can handle. We turn back to back and wait for them to strike. But, before anything happens, a group of them parts and a bald man with a scar cutting through his left eyebrow steps forward.

"Imagine my surprise when my friends here told me that the portal has been breached. And by the likes of you, no less. Are you looking for the girl?"

"Where is she?"

He laughs.

"She's awfully powerful for someone so young. Makes harvesting her spirit incredibly exciting."

"Where is she!" Tenzin asks again.

"I'll tell you what, you can have the girl or the avatar, not both."

As if he'd just give Korra up. But, it's enough to make Tenzin hesitate. But, I don't. I leap into the air with all the speed I can muster towards the man, but he's even quicker. He shoots me with a blast so powerful that I nearly am pushed back out of the portal.

"Asami!" Mako cries. I feel him shoot off two blasts himself.

I pop back up and try to re-evaluate the situation. There's no way we can take on this many actual demons and this man, who I'm assuming is Zaheer. I put my hand on Mako's shoulder to stop him.

"We need to go. This isn't a fight we can win."

Mako's fists clench and then unclench and he hangs his head down. Tenzin doesn't move. I begin to reach for him, but he lets out a deafening roar and starts to attack like a raging bull. Mini cyclones spin all around us, lifting us off of our feet. It does the same to the demons and they're sent flying all over. Zaheer counters the attack with a rotation in the other direction leaving Mako and I to do our best just to remain upright.

"Where is my daughter!"

Zaheer and his minions trying to surround us again and I growl in rage. This isn't how this is supposed to go. None of this is going as planned.

The demons have cloven feet and horns. They're hands are clawed and teeth are long and sharp. Their goat slitted eyes stare at us in anticipation of our demise. But, that won't happen if I can help it. I make my way over to Tenzin as quickly as possible through the cutting wind and demons attacking. Mako goes after the ones that are threatening to get closer, but I reach Tenzin before any of them do any damage. With a well placed blow, I knock the master airbender out and quickly hoist him over my shoulder. As fast as I can, I reach Mako and pull him back out the portal with me, not before I steal another glance at Zaheer, who stands there, arms crossed, laughing at his small victory. It takes all my willpower to not turn back around, alone.

No one follows us out the portal and I set Tenzin down as gently as possible. Mako lets out a string of curses.

"Opal's not here. Bolin is missing. Korra has been taken and so has Jinora. What the fuck are we going to do?"

For once, I don't have an answer.

#

The seer told me to bring something of Bolin's to connect him to his soul's resonance. I brought his favorite jacket. He takes it with a nod.

"I'm going to close my eyes and feel for his energy. Sometimes, it's a quick process and sometimes it takes much longer, especially if the one you seek is close to death. Understand that even though we seek, we may not always like what we find."

"I understand. I'm ready."

"Okay, child." He closes his eyes and grips the jacket tighter. The minutes tick by and there's no response. I grow more and more afraid. What if he's already gone? After about twenty minutes, he opens his eyes. "This is odd. I feel almost like a remnant of him. It's as if he does not completely dwell inside of his own body. He is hanging on by a thread. He is also not on this plane. He is currently cloaked in the spirit world."

"Oh my gosh." I twist around to look for my friends, but then I remember that I took off. I should have gone with them. They could be rescuing him right now. "I- I have to go." I reach in my pocket to pay the man his money. He hands me Bolin's jacket and I thank him.

"Good luck. Be safe. I see a rough path ahead, for you and your allies."

I heed his words, but I know the path that I must take.

#

Opal's phone goes to voicemail once again and I start to think of all the ways that I can torture and maim her. Before I can try her again, Tenzin starts to come to and my phone rings. It's Ginger. I let Mako deal with Tenzin and I answer the phone.

"Please have good news."

"Well, hello to you too, beautiful."

"Ginger, please."

"You're no fun when you're pining after someone else. I get it though. You have a world to save and all that. You're so… passionate about so many things. It's what I love about you. We found a trail that felt very dark. None of us wanted to venture any further, but I can text you the address. Go rescue your friends."

"Thank you, Ginger. I will make it up to you, if I survive. I promise."

"Hmm, you'd better vamp girl." She hangs up and a few seconds later, my phone pings. It's the address.

I turn and find Tenzin sitting on a stump glaring at me. I face his stare head on. "You can't rescue your daughter if you're dead. You said that only those worthy can enter the spirit world, but Zaheer didn't feel too worthy to me. That energy inside felt dark and wrong. He's done something. He's running things and I can almost guarantee that's where he has Korra and Jinora. Ginger just called and said that the wolves found an area with plenty of dark energy while following the trail. We get inside and we find them."

"I wasn't thinking clearly, I know that. I pride myself on my level headedness, but my daughter is in danger and I will take on death himself to get her back."

"Then, let's hope that death stays the hell out of the way because I have a girl to rescue and tell that I want to be with her."

Mako looks at me surprised.

"What? Perspective, Mako. I know what I feel and I'm not going to deny it any longer."

_"Asami?" _ I hear a voice say. _"Did you call me?"_

"Korra?" I say aloud.

"Asami? Who are you talking to?"

_"Asami, it hurts."_

"It's Korra. I hear her. It's the blood link." A blood link is the bond between a vampire and human. They can hear each other's thoughts and feelings. They can find each other.

_"Korra, I'm going to find you. I promise you that. I will stop your pain."_

_"You'll find me?"_

_"No matter what, Korra. You are mine to protect."_

_"I trust you. Just…hurry."_

The bond closes and leaves an overwhelming sense of loss in its place. I clench my shirt over my heart. I've never bonded with anyone and I didn't know it would feel like this. Having it closed feels like being forced back underground after seeing the sun for the first time.

I need that.

I need Korra.

"What happened?" Mako asks.

"Our bond. She opened it somehow. She asked me to find her."

"Can you feel her now?"

I close my eyes and my heart starts to beat quicker. "Yes."

My phone rings and this time it's Opal. "Where the fuck are you?"

"Bolin is in the spirit world trapped somehow."

"Imagine that," I say dryly. "Get your ass back to the portal before I drain your bone marrow."

"Glad that you're still alive too, Asami."

"Let's see how much longer that lasts."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Korra called to me. Korra needs me. I will save her. It's my mantra and I repeat it over and over until those are the only three things that matter. Korra. I try to open our bond again to feel if she's safe for now. Everything seems okay and I sigh again in relief. I've been doing that for the past hour. Checking up on the avatar. Checking up on Korra. My Korra. Korra called to me…

I couldn't ask the wolves to fight along with us, not against the demons. Not when I allowed them to take her in the first place. But, two have decided to stand with us anyway. A wolf named Zhu Li and a crazy older wolf named Gommu. It's more than I can hope for.

We thought about just rushing in and trying to overwhelm them, but we don't know what their numbers really are. So, through much debate, we've decided to split up and cause a distraction while the rest of us go after Korra, Bo, and Jinora. I wish I had more time to plan, but I'll take what I can get and kill whoever gets in my path.

Just as I make final arrangements with the group, I get an unexpected call from a certain vampire triad boss. "This is a call that I didn't expect," I say once I pick up the line.

"Well, hello to you too, princess."

"I'm short on time, what do you want?"

"I want to help with your little problem. You see, demons running amok are actually really bad for business. Some of my vampires have been coming up missing and I think that they're responsible. I heard about your little excursion from a friend of mine and thought that I could be of some assistance. I know what I said before about the avatar, but I'd rather take my chances with her."

"What's in it for you?"

"I want you to stay out of my business."

"As long as your business doesn't involve my friends. Especially, certain brothers that mean a lot to me."

He pretends to contemplate this for a good twenty seconds.

"Or children," I add with a growl.

"You-,"

I can picture him clenching the phone tighter.

"Fine. On my honor," he concedes.

"Done. Meet me at 1268 Granderson Rd. in thirty minutes."

"As you wish, princess." The line goes dead. He won't double cross me. He won't live long enough to revel.

#

Korra's finally awake. I watched her struggle with her bindings, break free, only to be trapped within a demonic circle. She's pacing like a caged lion, just as I'm trapped in my own mind. Korra tries to get my attention, but I can do nothing to help her. Spirits know that I'm trying. But, it's best to conserve my energy. My friends will come.

#

"I'll go with the vampires. Me and Gommu will keep them in line," Mako offers.

"No," I say immediately, thinking about Carlos attempting to just kill Mako.

"Asami, I'm not really asking for permission. I'm a grown man."

"I get that, but… Just be careful, Mako. Please."

"You just focus on rescuing your girl. Give us five minutes and then go wild."

"Not a problem." My eyes flash red.

"I'll meet up with you as soon as I can. Get Bo back too."

We hug and I let his cinnamon scent wash over me.

"Don't you dare die."

"I wouldn't think of it," Mako responds confidently. He turns and hops in the car to meet up with the vamps. I send Carlos a text warning him not to harm on hair on his head.

Finally, I turn to Opal who finishes up a conversation with Tenzin. I step forward and place my hand on her shoulder. "We're not leaving until we free everyone we came for. Then, you're going to get the hell out of there and I'm going to finish this."

"Asami…"

"I won't give them the opportunity to hurt anyone I love ever again. You get them out of there."

"Spare the self-sacrificial bullshit."

"Take out as many as you can for me, but leave once they're all safe."

"No."

I grab Opal by her cheeks and force her to look into my eyes, something I've never liked doing to my friends. "You will help rescue our friends and then you will leave with them and find somewhere safe," I demand as I glamour her.

She tries to fight me, but I am a pureblood, after all. A tear falls from her eye as she nods.

"I love you, Ope."

#

"I love you, Ope," she tells me as she turns with a flip of her hair. It falls against her back in waves and her aura changes into deadly resolve.

I try to fight the compulsion, but her words spin over and over in my brain- an order that I can't defy.

Damn her.

Fine. I focus on saving Bolin. Tenzin watches us wearily. I know he'll have no problem rescuing his daughter and getting the hell out of the tainted spirit world. That's another problem that will have to be addressed.

Eventually.

Let's just hope that things go according to plan. Even though, in our world, that's hardly ever the case.

#

Zhu Li finally completes her change with a final grunt. With yellow eyes glowing, thick brown fur covering her lean body, and white fangs as long as my fingers, she's ready.

So am I. With Korra's blood still pumping through me and a quick bite, courtesy of Ginger, I'm feeling more powerful than I've ever felt. Good. Very Good. I'm going to need all the strength that I can get.

Mako calls me to tell me that they're all ready to begin. There are eight of them. It will have to do. I give the go ahead as we move to get into place. Five minutes. I hope that they can hold out that long.

Clock is ticking.

Korra called to me. Korra needs me. I reach for her with all the love I feel for her. I search for her until we're linked and my will wraps around her like an embrace. She's awake.

_Korra. I'm coming. Be ready to fight._

_Asami! Asami, I… _I feel all that she wants to say to me, because I know she can feel it too.

_I know, Korra. I'm coming._

She pauses and I feel fear slip into our bond. _Something's happening… People are leaving in a hurry. And Bolin… he's here, but he's not himself. It's weird, Asami._

_How many are left?_

_Uh, the guy in charge. The guy from the bar. Four to five others. I don't know where they went, but I think they're still here. And I think there are demons._

_Do you see Jinora?_

_Jin- why would she? No, I don't. Ugh. I have to get out of here. I need to-_

_You need to wait. You can't do it on your own. Unless they try to hurt you, don't fight. Conserve your strength._

_Okay._

I shut the link down and wait until it's time to make our move. My team stands beside me. I clench and unclench my fist, put my hair into a bun, test my gauntlets, and allow my eyes to change and fangs to drop.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

I take off at a sprint and Zhu Li quickly overtakes me, a silent, deadly predator. I can hear all the heartbeats around me as we pass through the light of the portal. They're beating in excitement. Some are beating calmly, unaware that we're coming. Up ahead, I see a tunnel and a room. Korra's in there.

Zhu Li leaps, front legs outstretched, claws flashing against the light of the portal. She takes a man down before they can even react. Flesh and bone are pulled apart and the man is no more. They know we're here now. I see Bolin turn, Opal calls out to him, and he attacks us. A wall of earth speeds our way. Opal freezes in confusion, but then leaps over his attack, only to be struck in the chest with two earth disks.

I turn to help, but Tenzin redirects the next attack with an arch of air. I continue forward, weaving through the weaker enemies to allow my friends to take care of them. I see my opponent ahead.

#

I can't stop myself. My body attacks on its own accord. Opal, the love of my life calls to me and I attack. It's disgusting, the way the pleasure courses through me, the way this "thing" inside of me wants to harm the people I love.

"No!" I scream inside my mind.

Two more disks are shot. They hit her and I leap forward with a powerful slam of my foot and a push of my arms. The attack is redirected and I spin out of the way, undeterred.

"No!"

The voice laughs in delight.

"No!"

I shoot a pillar up under Tenzin. It connects with his chin.

"Bolin, please. This isn't you," Opal says. Her beautiful green eyes are filled with nothing but love for me. It only strengthens my resolve. Tenzin tries to attack again, but I block it and use the extra earth to shoot at them. They dodge, but again Opal holds back. I hit her again and she falls to the floor. I begin to step toward her.

"No!" I scream again. The ground under me begins to melt and my entire body heats up. I feel more powerful than I ever have. The invader melts away from my body, its resonance trying unsuccessfully to latch onto my consciousness. But, my rage is greater than its attempt. Lava. I bent lava.

Opal looks at me in fear, scooting away from me and the smoldering ground. I see my reflection in her eyes, all firey vegenance and smoke.

"Don't ever be afraid of me, Opal. I couldn't bear it." My body feels tired and strong at the same time. It's as if I've just ran a marathon, but came in first.

"Bo?" she asks hesitantly.

"It's me, love." I give her a grin. She leaps over to me on a ball of air. We embrace even as the battle rages on around us. I pull her in closer as she sobs.

"I'm going to find Jinora," Tenzin says.

"Come on," Opal says, wiping her face. "We have to go, too."

#

The pierced up bastard shoots a sharp band of metal at me, but I dodge it easily. He's relentless, however, and it's hard to go on the offensive.

"Zaheer, start the ceremony!"

I don't know what the hell he's talking about, but it isn't going to happen. I speed up, allowing one attack to strike me, allowing him to think he actually hurt me. He smirks. I focus. Another attack cuts my cheek. I hiss in pain, but the wound closes quickly. I strike out as I dodge his last attack. Both arms forward, my blades impale him with ease. Pulling them out, I grab his neck and bite down violently. He screams until his cries turn into gurgles.

"Jinora!" I hear Tenzin call in the distance. I drop the body and take off after him.

A female voice screams and I hear Zhu Li snarl, a heavy blow, and then a whine. I turn a corner and find Korra in a circle banging on an invisible barrier as three people chant to strengthen it. There are tiny magical cuts all over her body and blood is leaking from her wounds and dripping all over the circle. What did they do to her? Zaheer is standing over Jinora's body a distance away, and her aura is being stripped from her. It's getting channeled into dark energy. The taint is thick, like molassess. This is what's wrong with the spirit world; they're perverting her aura and I don't know how many others they've done this too. We have to get her back into her body before it's too late.

I look at Korra and she points at Jinora, motioning for me to help her. Opal and Bolin are behind me and Zhu Li is sporting a broken leg and blood matter on her fur. Tenzin and Zaheer start to battle it out as the other three, two females and one male, stop what they're doing and attack us all at once.

Their power is dark and overwhelming. Water rips my skin away as I try to guard. Debris from the earth explodes all around me and nearly knocks me off of my feet. We do our best to push back, but I have no magic and no space to dodge. Korra calls to me and I grow enraged as I feel her weaken. Jinora's energy still continues to be ripped away and I send Bolin to protect her. He tries to erect a rock wall around her, but it disintegrates. She's in a powerful circle too.

"Tenzin!" You get Jinora. Break her circle." As I make my demand, I force my body to speeds I've never used, pushing all my strength into my legs to get past all of their attacks. With a leap, Tenzin switches places with me as I slip under Zaheer's next attack.

He uses the air currents to anticipate my movements and even though I am on the offensive, is doing well with keeping up with me. I lash out and connect, but each time, it's only a shallow wound. He uses his air magic to do a quick burst off the ground and tackles me through the air and into the barrier. It feels like a thousand hot pokers digging into my skin. Korra is still banging on the barrier, breathing shallowly from trying to break free.

I pop up and attack Zaheer again, this time, gaining the upper hand. I catch him with a kick to the side of his leg. He "x" blocks my downward swing while on his knees, but I catch him with a backhand. As his body turns, I get ready to lash out with my blades, but I feel another blast coming my way. I dive out of the way in time to see the tall female with a third eye aiming another attack at me. Opal is down and Bolin is trying to put a wall between her and their opponents.

I'm in between Zaheer and the woman when my skin suddenly begins to tingle as the air crackles with electricity. Bolts of lightning streak across the space between me and my enemies as Mako yells with fury. He's putting his all into the attack as he tries to rescue Korra from the barrier. Carlos and another vampire protect him. From the other side, Korra begins to attack with a frenzy to break through the barrier.

Zaheer sees what's happening and tries to put his overwhelming air magic into an attack directed right at me. It feels like I'm in a hurricane and I have to dig into the ground to keep from flying away. Just as my legs leave the ground, the woman sets up to shoot once more. I time the attack and let go just as her beam of energy rips through my clothes. The force of Zaheer's wind sends me directly into her and I waste no time ending her life. Zaheer's screams echo into the night.

There's a loud boom and a powerful wave of energy knock all of us off our feet. Sirens ring in my ears and I think that I'm bleeding. The hot sticky feeling of being injured is almost too familiar. The seconds tick by before the dust settles. Then, I begin to make out the cries.

"Mako!"

"Jinora!"

"Help her."

"Asami!"

"No, no!"

"Stop!"

I turn my head to find Mako beside me, unmoving. I try to listen for a heartbeat, but it's really hard. It takes me a minute to register that I'm injured. It takes me a minute to realize that I have something sticking out of my body from multiple places. Metal. It takes me a minute to realize that I can't move. Nausea rolls over me, but I do my best to force the bile back down. I'm a vampire, a pureblood. I'll heal in no time…

#

When I open my eyes, it looks like three natural disasters have occurred all at once. If it wasn't for the rock wall and Bolin's body covering me, I don't know if I'd have made it. There are bodies everywhere. The combustion woman is dead, Zhu Li isn't moving, Tenzin's down, Jinora's spirit is gone, Mako is face down in the dirt and Asami is lying close to him as well. Neither one of them are moving.

"Mako!" Bolin yells.

A chorus of voices mix together. I add to it.

"Stop!"

Zaheer is up and moving toward Tenzin. Tenzin pushes himself up as I jump to my feet. Zaheer has a piece of metal in his hand and as I shoot as much air as I can conjure, Zaheer begins to run the strip across Tenzin's throat. The air slams into him. Tenzin clutches the wound.

Korra screams.

I finally see her. Her hair is messy and she's covered with cuts and bruises. She looks at Tenzin and then Asami. Then, she loses it. Her eyes glow a whitish yellow and her hair begins to float in a nonexistent wind. Rocks spin around her along with water and fire and she begins to float.

Zaheer pushes himself up to his elbows, teeth bloodied, he begins to laugh. "It's already done. You can't stop it now." He, along with the other man and woman all slit their throats. I look on in horror as their blood races toward the circle where Korra's blood was spilled, along with everyone else's that has been bled. The ground begins to rumble and crack and I find myself on the ground again. Bolin is pulling Mako up and over his shoulder.

"Get, out of here…" Asami says. She coughs up blood, and tries to pull herself off of the ground. I hesitate. "You heard me. Get out of here now. All of you."

Korra's head tilts back and she spits out a stream of flames. Something's coming out of the ground and it's the scariest thing that I've ever felt in my life. I look at my allies. Tenzin's dead, or at least half-dead. Mako may be dead too. It's just me and Bolin and all I want to do is run like Asami asked. I feel like a coward.

"Vaatu," Korra says with the wisdom of an older being inside of her. It's like her voice is mixed with another.

She pulls one strip of metal out of her body, just as a black figure emerges from the smoke. She pulls another one out and Korra begins to attack the thing that I can't even see. Asami pulls the last piece from her with a cry. She stands up, her hair falling all around her, face contorted, inhuman, eyes the color of hell, and fangs sharper than I've ever seen. She can barely even close her mouth. Her wounds begin to slowly close and the look she's giving me makes me fear her almost more than the thing that Korra's fighting.

"We will finish this. Go." She doesn't wait for my response. She just turns and leaps into battle with Korra.

The pureblood vampire and the Avatar against this demon king.

**#**

**Notes: ***wipes sweat* "whew"


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: Violence, bloody violence. Tread carefully.**

Chapter Sixteen

Korra's energy is oh so enticing and exciting. She's commanding all the elements as if she's been doing it for years. Then again, I guess each reincarnation has done just that. Of course she'd pick it up easily. I stand in awe as I watch this goddess battle it out with the demon.

Vaatu is over seven feet tall, covered in skin so black that it looks like tar. His pupil-less eyes are completely red with the fires of hell. His chest is painted with red demonic symbols that seem to ooze dark energy. It's then that I notice the darkness closing in on us and leaking through the spirit world.

Zaheer had tainted this sacred place with his blood rituals, but Vaatu's presence is turning the entire place into hell. I can't deny that it's affecting me too. In the end, I will always be a creature of darkness and I want to answer its call.

Vaatu roars and shoots a beam of light at Korra. It cuts through Korra's attack, sending her tumbling to the ground with a follow up that creates a crater from the force of his attack. That's my cue to jump in. I leap, aiming right at Vaatu with my steel blades.

#

"Son of a bitch!" Bolin says as he trips and drops Mako who still hasn't awoken. We reached the car and with my air magic and his earth magic, we were able to get Mako and Tenzin to the vehicle and inside. But, Tenzin's barely hanging on. His throat is wrapped, but he needs a healer and he knows it.

"Look around," he rasps. "The world… it's wrong."

I whip around. He's right. I was so consumed with my cowardice, trying to get away from that all consuming evil. I left my friends to fight and die. Who am I?

"Are those…demons?" Bolin asks, pointing a distance away at the things standing in the middle of the street. A car nearly runs into one, but swerves out of the way, crashing into a pole instead.

They're on the car in seconds , ripping the man out of the sear and devouring him. I hear his screams from here.

"What do we do? We can't expose ourselves, can we? There'll be no going back." My heart begins to pound. They turn their attention toward a group of people rounding a corner, talking loudly and laughing. The demons close the distance and time seems to slow.

"Find…Lin and…Kya. Tell my family…tell them, that they're more than I…could have hoped for," Tenzin says. He stands, holding his neck. The wind picks up and blood weeps from his wound even more. "Run." With one last push, one last show of power, the master airbender's tattooed arms begins to glow as her hurls three cars into the demons, sending them flying through the air like a tornado.

Bolin grabs my hand and a confused Mako who begins to stir as Tenzin makes his last stand. I hear a body fall as I turn and take off after the brothers.

The back of my mind continues to scream, "Coward, coward, coward."

#

"You'll lose the battle to the darkness before you even come close to defeating me." Vaatu's deep rumbling voice sounds like rocks inside of a garbage disposal. He picks himself off the ground.

My hands spark with the electricity of my power, causing my blades to hum and spark. I grin. "I can hold out. Let's see if you can too."

I open the bond between me and Korra, seeing through her eyes and mine. It gives me more angles, more opportunities to plan and assess. I feel like a better me. Full speed, I run at the monster, propelled even more by Korra's blast of air. He'll move, but she'll be there.

Vaatu jumps as I lash out, arm extended. Korra shoots herself in the air with a pillar of earth and slams a ball of fire into his face. He screams and a blast of air from his mouth pushes Korra back. I catch her before she hits the ground and go on the offensive again. I don't plan on letting up. There's just too much to lose.

Korra creates a cover of mist for me and I stalk behind him, hungry to spill his blood. He's searching for us, but I slice once, twice, three times as he hisses in rage. He's never been opposed like this before. I continue to speed around him, finding openings as Korra unleashes a barrage of earth bullets. They find purchase and I add to it by stabbing and fighting through his thick skin, cutting through flesh and muscle. But apparently, Vaatu has healing powers, because he's not as injured as he should be.

My blade slices deep into his gut with electricity burning through my weapons. Despite the deep wound and pain, Vaatu grabs me by my throat and throws me into Korra's next attack of fire. I bite down my scream and Korra call to me, putting out the flame with her water bending. Vaatu chuckles and kicks me away. I roll several feet, feeling a broken rib.

Their power slams into each other once again. I pick myself off the ground as waves of evil caress my skin. At first, I try to fight it, swinging at the maddening tendrils, slicing them in half with extreme force. They keep coming and I growl in frustration. As I battle the darkness, Korra battles Vaatu, spitting flames like a dragon, directing shards of ice at his frame, kicking up boulders and launching them with air. It's a beautiful battle that I'm witnessing, but Korra is exhausted.

She's never been in a fight like this and I can tell that she's losing steam. Vaatuis fighting back with the rage of thousands of years spent imprisoned, waiting for this moment. He is relentless and is pushing the avatar back. It's then that I know what I have to do, what Zara was telling me all those years ago.

Korra isn't a monster, she isn't aligned with the night, but I am. I raise my arms and let the tendrils of darkness drown me.

#

Mako struggles to breathe as we press up against a wall in an alleyway. Demons have been snatching and murdering people on every other street. Whatever that demon did unleashed this hell.

"How is this happening? Korra isn't dead." Mako pants. He fried more than that barrier keeping Korra in. One arm is pressed close to his body, clearly injured. His pupils are blown and he's shaky on his feet.

"Zaheer, he did something when he killed himself. He was already messing with the dynamic of the spirit world. Maybe they didn't need as much of the avatar's blood as they thought."

"Or, Vaatu is going to kill her and finish the job."

Coward.

"We have to go back," I demand.

"No," Bolin says with more force than he's ever used with me. "We have to trust Korra and Asami. These people here need us." More screams punctuate his point. Then, we hear the wail of sirens and then bullets being unloaded from their guns.

No going back.

"Aunt Lin must know Kya. I'm going to call her."

Two men run into the alley, tripping over each other followed by a flying demon swooping down, mouth open. Bolin jumps in front of them and creates a rock wall that it slams against. He quickly drops it and creates a flow of lava that melts its wailing body. The smell of burnt flesh and sulfur taints our noses. The men look at us, wide-eyed.

"Find somewhere to hide. Stay off the streets," Mako says to them. "Call your aunt, Opal. We'll cover you."

#

Korra screams, "No!" and with vampire-like speed, flashes to my side, blowing the darkness away from me with a blast of air. She wraps her strong arms around me, just as the tendrils had intended. I find myself in her arms and in the middle of a cyclone. All around us, wind swirls powerfully, keeping the demon king at bay. It doesn't seven seem like she's exerting herself on the strong gales.

My arms fall to my sides and my head falls back. It is hard to breathe this close to her.

"Korra," I manage.

"No. You will not give up yourself like that. You won't allow the darkness to take you. Not for me, Asami. Not for anyone. Our link made me realize everything and how much you've already done for me, how it makes you feel. But, I won't let you lose your humanity, not when I've finally found you." She looks deeply nto my eyes as she pulls away at arms length.

Then, she opens our link and allows me to see myself how she sees me: beautiful and bright. Free of darkness and hate. My breath catches and tears threaten to fall, but before I know it, her soft lips are crushing against mine. She slips her tongue between my parted lips and then turns her neck to me.

"Take some more. We need to end this."

"Korra, you need all the energy you can get."

She puts a finger to my lips. "Trust me on this. I can handle it. This is what I was born to do." Vaatu begins to breal through, but Korra's eyes begin to glow and she puts more power behind the wind.

My ears find her pulse and I shiver. I want this. I want her. Forever. "I love you, Korra." To admit it feels freeing, but it gives me so much more to fight for. Hope. Possibilities.

"I love you too, Asami." She pulls my face to her neck and I bite down as gently as possible. My face changes again as I suck her elixir from her veins. She gasps and a warm feeling goes to my middle. I feel all the trust and love she has for me again. Despite how I murdered her cousins. She understands. There is no hate or fear for me. Her power completes me.

#

We fight our way through a group of demons with relatively little ease. They're not very strong, but they're everywhere. If chaos is what Zaheer wanted, he's succeeded. This is pure madness. Awakeneds are taking to the streets, fighting back, but there will be repercussions. There's no way life will go back to normal again, for any of us. We've exposed ourselves to save the humans, but what's next? They'll probably still fear us. Hunt us.

"We'll worry about tomorrow when tomorrow comes," Mako says, reading my thoughts.

"Bo, duck!" I knock two more demons away, but three more leap on him. He creates a barrier around himself and then reverses it, trapping them inside the rock prison. Mako superheats it with his power and then Bolin crumbles it away leaving only ash.

We take off and meet up with Lin who has a woman with long graying hair with her. Probably Kya. Lin shoots shards of metal and earth at her opponents while Kya aims water whips at them, slicing them in half. We join the fray until all the demons are dead.

Panting, Kya looks around. "Where's Tenzin?"

We all hang out heads down. "He…didn't make it," I say.

Kya's eyes dull and Lin takes a step back. "How?"

"Zaheer wounded him in the spirit world and then he used the rest of his strength to save a group of people and buy us time. He knew he wasn't going to make it without a healer, so he chose to have his death mean something," Mako explains.

"I'm a healer! Why didn't he hold on? Why didn't he…" Kya falls to the ground and punches it. "My baby brother… Is Jinora safe?" The pain in her voice is evident.

"I-I think so. Her spirit should have gone back into her body."

"Okay. Okay." Kya stands up and pulls the water back off the ground into her water skins that she's wearing on her sides. "I need to kill something. Right now," she growls.

"Let's go find something for you to kill, then," Lin says.

"Yeah, just follow the screams," Bo says dryly.

#

My gauntlets spark and sizzle as Korra's power courses through me again. I take off after Vaatu the second that Korra drops her cyclone. I swing, he feints. I block when he kicks. He's powerful, but he's not equipped for hand to hand combat, no close up fighting. I strike and move. Korra uses her magic and weakens him with every blow of flame, every hurl of jagged rock. Where I slow him down, Korra does damage that he is no longer healing from.

Desperation paints his face and I will myself to push harder, to fight more, to not let up. I bite when I can, kick, headbutt, spin him into Korra's attacks. Whatever it takes. Korra leaps over me as Vaatu lands a blow to my face. She slams down with both hands curled into fists, propelled with her air magic. But, he opens his mouth and shoots a beam at her. Ignoring the burning pain in my side, I narrowly make it in time and the overwhelming force hits me straight on. This time, I can't hold back my scream as it feels like I've been thrown in a lake of fire. I hit the ground, clothes smoking.

#

We come across a horde of demons at he bottom of the hill. We're standing at the top and a pack of werewolves are snarling and surrounding the group. Together, they leap and from here, we can hear their powerful jaws snap and rip flesh away. I notice one particular red wolf in the middle of the action, snarling and biting with glee. Ginger. It's no wonder what Asami had seen in her.

A few of the demons seem to be stronger than the others and they begin to fight back much more proficiently than the others. But, the wolves fight in sync and refuse to let any of their pack be taken.

Kya jogs down the hill and outstretches her hands. A chill rips through the air as all of the demons stop moving. Seconds later, blood pools out of their eyes, ears, and mouths. They all drop dead. She turns back toward us and walks into the night.

Bloodbender.

#

My body continues to heal, but it's much slower than before. Even being a pureblood, broken bones take a few days to repair. It's time to end this.

"Are you okay?" Korra asks, dropping to a knee at my side, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about keeping up."

She laughs as she helps me up. "Okay, old lady. Let's see what you've got."

I show her the plan through our link and she widens her stance, but crouches low in anticipation. I wipe the hair from my face and dust myself off, ignoring the missing patches of cloth. Battles are psychological too and I pretend as if Vaatu is of no consequence. It enrages him and he tries to attack once I turn my head, seemingly giving him an opening.

Korra moves a second later than normal, making Vaatu believe the ploy. I let him reach in close with his dark tendrils, let them caress me like they originally wanted. They wrap around my blades and I supercharge them with my electrical power, pulling all the static from the atmosphere that I can thanks to Korra's blood boost.

Korra then shoots me with her lightning power, power she didn't know she could use until watching me and Mako use our own gifts. I channel her energy like a power source until my body glows from the sheer force. It hurts, but I push away the pain because Korra would stop if she knew it was doing me harm. The tendrils begin to realize that they can't claim me. I manipulate them and push them out at Vaatu. They hold so much electricity that the shocks flicker against his body as he tries to pull away from me.

But, he can't.

His body is impaled by my gauntlets and I force all the energy into him until it's nearly drained. He falls to the floor, shaking like he's having a seizure. Korra and I take each other's hand and together we lash out with our power again. She adds fire to superheat him and then water and air to cool him while binding him in an earth prison as she lifts his body so that he's standing. I release my power, falling to my knees as she uses both hands to bind him. I take a breath, then two and stand back up. Just as she gets ready to encase the demon's head, I use the last of my strength to take Vaatu's head.

Even a demon king won't survive that.

His body begins to crumble away and black smoke rises from the remains to disappear into the atmosphere. I turn to Korra with a smile, only to find the bastard of a vampire, Carlos, behind her. How he survived, I'll never know.

This was his plan all along, to wait until we were both weakened to strike. I'm too slow. I reach out and call to Korra, mouth halfway open. She sees him through our link and turns, poised to block his deadly attack when there's a growl to his left. He can't change direction and finds himself colliding with a very pissed off werewolf with a broken leg.

Her mouth opens wide, revealing the smile of a true predator. There's a snap and she latches onto his throat, muffling his screams with her powerful paws. Blood spurts and covers her fur as she finishes the traitor off. She then looks at us with glowing yellow eyes and a snort before falling to the ground in a huff.

I know the feeling.

It's all too much and my body has finally had enough. I begin to topple over, but Korra rushes to my side and scoops me up in her arms.

"Hey there. You can't just fall asleep anywhere." She smiles. "At least wait until you're in my arms."

I reach my hand up and touch her cheek as my eyes slowly close. The last thing I see is a lopsided grin, messy hair, and a warm glow in the background.

#

Kya and Lin tear through a group of demons as if they do this every weekend while the rest of us rescue the people trapped in a restaurant. This has been the routine for the past three businesses while we extinguish fires and rescue puppies and shit.

But, I don't know how much longer we can keep this up.

I look up in horror as I watch a woman leap from a building. I spin and jump, creating enough air underneath me to meet with woman, but she falls quicker than I anticipated and I don't put enough air in between us. She slams into me and we both hit the ground with a crack.

"Opal!" Bolin cries.

I see stars and groan as the woman rolls off of me. Someone's fighting beside me and I touch my head to find it coated with a thick warm liquid. 'Blood,' my mind finally registers as I'm lifted off of the ground. Seconds later, I feel a warmth, comforting almost on the back of my head and my wound closes. I turn to Kya with a smile. "thanks you."

"Thank me when we make it out of this alive."

"Duck!" Aunt Lin calls as a demon flies over our heads and in the wall of the building. Mako finishes it off.

"How many of these things have we killed?" They just keep coming," Bolin says, growing less hopeful by the minute.

There are bodies everywhere. Pretty soon, we'll end up one of them. Our magic won't last forever. We don't have the stamina. That's when they'll swarm.

"We're not going to give up. We keep fighting as long as we're standing," Lin says as we jog to the next block.

"Oh shit," I say as we all come to a stop. In front of us is about a dozen demons and a half dozen hell hounds. It's the first time we've seen them. They stand about five feet tall with yellow teeth the length of my forearm. Their black eyes are slitted and their fur is a gnarled, mangled mess.

"Like Lin said: we fight until we go down," Mako says bravely, forcing his injured arm up. Blue lightning dances off his skin.

"I love you, bro. If we don't make it-,"

"We're going to make it," Lin snaps.

"Bo, create columns to slow them down and separate them. Use lava, whatever you have to do. Lin and Kya, aim and take out as many as you can while they're separated and trying to attack. Mako and I will create a giant fireball to take the rest out." I scan the group of them. They've finally noticed us.

"I like the way you think, kid," Lin compliments.

"Well, I am your niece." I grin, despite the uncontrollable shaking of my body.

They start to race toward us. "Wait," I say as Bolin roots himself into the ground. "Wait." They're about fifty feet away. "Wait." Forty five. Forty. "Now!"

He begins to uproot the earth with groans and cracks. They spread out just like I wanted. Kya and Lin begin to attack and we hear the attacks make purchase. Mako prepares his attack as some break free. I add oxygen to it and the ball of flame and lightning expands. He throws it with a roar and it explodes against a mass of bodies.

Breathing heavily, we wait one minute, then two before the smoke clears. When it does, there's nothing there. In fact, the demonic energy entrapping the city disappears completely. I fall to my knees, nearly weeping.

"Asami. Korra. They did it."

"The portal. Let's go back."

#

**Notes:**

That was an extremely long chapter for me to write. I really hope you guys enjoyed it because this type of writing- urban fantasy is my favorite. It helps pay the bills. Anyway, if you've read _The House of Night_ series, you'll understand the tendrils of darkness. Also, the chapter felt very anime-like to me. It made me want to watch Naruto. I love it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

When I awaken, someone is lying beside me, arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I breathe in her ocean scent and sigh. Korra. She scoots closer to me and kisses the back of my head, mumbling a hello into my hair.

Images of the battle flash in my mind. We did it. Together. I smile. She's safe and she's right here beside me. I try to sit up and look down at my clothes. They aren't torn and bloodied. I look at Korra. She looks like she showered.

"I uh, wiped the blood off of you and uh, Opal helped me change your clothes. I just couldn't leave you like that," Korra explains as she sits up too.

"Thank you, Korra," I say with a smile. I reach for her hand and then kiss her fingers one by one. She shivers as I allow a bit of fang to scrape her skin.

"Y-you're welcome." She blushes.

"How long was I out?" It's still dark, but dawn is approaching.

"Only a couple hours. It's chaos on the streets. Well, I think it's finally calming down. We're at Lin's hiding out. She had to go back on the streets, but the rest of us are here. Tenzin and Gommu didn't make it and Zhu Li went back to her pack." Tears well up in her eyes and I pull her close, allowing her tears to run freely down my shirt.

"I'm sorry, Korra."

"It's my fault. If I hadn't gotten him involved, he-,"

"Shh. I know it feels that way, but his father was the Avatar, remember. He was involved a long time ago. He knew what was at stake. You saved the world, Korra. No one could have done what you did."

"What we did," she corrects. "I just- I don't think it'll be that easy to forgive myself. I left four kids without a father and a good woman without a husband. How can I look into their eyes with a measly sorry?"

"Korra," I sigh, pulling her closer and putting her head into my lap so I can run my fingers through her hair. "The vampire that actually murdered my parents came to me and made sure that I was taken care of. She murdered them with her own hands and I forgave her. Tenzin was a grown man that knew the risks. They won't hate you for something beyond your control."

Korra squeezes my leg.

"Besides, no matter what happens, Avatar, I'm going to be right here."

"Why? Who do you love me?" she asks quietly.

"Because, I see you, Korra. Not just you, I see your soul and it is the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes upon."

She lifts up off of me and stares into my eyes with her twinkling blue orbs. I know what she's thinking, but this time, I make my move first. I pull her into my lap once again as I slowly press my lips upon hers, numbing the pain of losing a loved one if just for a few moments. I bite and suck gently on her bottom lip. She moans softly and grips my hair, pulling me deeper into the kiss. When I slip my tongue in, I'm met with no resistance and dance my tongue across hers playfully, seductively. When I pull away, her face is red and she's panting.

"Wow," she says.

"Wow what?"

"Wow. That kiss was better than some sex I've had."

I chuckle as she realizes what she just said. "So you're looking forward to having sex with me? Korra, what if I'm not that kind of girl?"

"Huh? No, I didn't mean to say that we would. I mean-,"

I silence her with a rough kiss, pinning her underneath me. My tongue trails from her chin to her collarbone as I apply pressure to her middle with my leg. She arches deeper into me and I growl softly, before claiming her lips again. Then, I pull away.

"Because, I'd much rather take my time making love to you, Korra, than just have sex," I finish. Then, I flash to the door, turning my head to look at the flustered woman. "But, we need to wait until we're alone. I don't want any interruptions when I make you call my name." Then, I open the door and motion for her to follow me to where I hear sets of heartbeats.

#

Kya finishes healing Mako and plops down on the loveseat. She's been eying me since I walked in, hand in hand with Korra. Bolin had given us a group bear hug and Opal just gave us a knowing look. I gave her the finger. Korra just looked embarrassed, but she never removed her hand from mine.

When she found out that Kya was Tenzin's sister, she apologized and wept at her feet. Kya fell to the ground and cried with her as they hugged.

"I don't blame you, Korra," she tells her.

Pema and the kids were still in hiding, but Kya had called them, something she hated doing over the phone. She'll let them know when it's safe to return.

"When is Lin going to check in?" Kya asks Opal.

"Soon. Once day breaks, they can really start assessing the damage. There are so many crime scenes that the National Guard has been called in," Mako explains.

"You made me leave," Opal says suddenly to me.

"Opal, I'm sorry, but-,"

"You made me leave and we ended up saving a lot of lives. I felt like a coward running away, but then I realized that you had you battle and I had mine. You did the right thing, Asami, by sending us away. So, thank you."

Kya's gaze lingers on me once more, then she nods in satisfaction. What vampire did her wrong?

"I just wanted to protect my friends, but you ended up protecting those that needed it most at the risk of exposure. You're the true heroes. And, if anything happens, I'll fight to the end to protect you," I promise.

"We'll fight to the end to protect you. I would have never been able to become the avatar without my friends. I'll never abandon any of you." Korra squeezes my hand.

"How noble. I think I'm going to leave the 'until the very end' declarations to you younger folks," Kya jokes.

"We'll figure it out. We always do."

"We need to toast to Team Avatar. We did save the world, after all," Bolin says.

"Now, that's something I can get with. I know where Lin keeps the good stuff." Kya stands and heads to the basement.

#

"This is your last chance to decide. You really don't have to do this is you're afraid. I can do this on my own. You'll all become targets of hate after this, even from other awakeneds," Korra reasons.

"Korra, there's no going back after this. We all know it. That's why it's better to get in front of it. People saw us, a lot of people. There's no explaining it away. They've been talking for the last two days. People are afraid of shadows and they're afraid to leave their homes at night. The economy is suffering, the city is suffering. At least this way, they'll see our faces and know that we'll protect them," Opal says.

I nod in agreement. Never in a million years did I think I'd actively expose myself to the world, but I love Korra, I love this city, and I'll fight for both. Opal's right, the city is in a panic and we have to do something. That's the reason why Korra's having this press conference. I have enough power that all the media outlets in the city have come. It's time.

Korra looks at me, Opal, Bo, Mako, Jinora, and Zhu Li. Team Avatar. A new beginning. She nods and steps through the curtain. We all follow, standing behind her and the cameras go off immediately. The noise dies down and she looks up to spot Lin and numerous officers around to protect everyone. With a heavy sigh and a shaky hand, she steps to the podium.

"My name is Korra of the Southern Water Tribe and I am the Avatar."

#

Fear, uncertainty, pain, relief, sorrow- we all feel those things as Kya and Bumi finish eulogizing their brother. Korra is in the front comforting Pema and Mako and I are standing watch over the small ceremony. No one has tried to attack us yet for our revelation, but we know it's only a matter of time. The least we can do is not allow any bad to happen here today. I watch as Katara, Tenzin's mom weeps silently in the front.

I also notice when a big man and smaller woman step into the temple looking awfully like Korra. They glance at me, but say nothing. They find a seat in the back and wait until the funeral is over before they make their way up front.

Jinora is the first one to walk out. She's felt guilty ever since it happened and has decided to join us in balancing the world once again. There used to be a group that protected the avatar called the White Lotus. But, we've changed that name. We're now the Lotus Council. We are going to police our own and work with law enforcement as well as the politicians to make everything safer for all of us. We're starting in Republic City, but we'll go where we're needed.

Opal's mother in Zaofu wants to meet with us soon. Her city has been successful for years at having awakeneds and regular humans living together. They all knew, they just didn't talk about it because it is supposedly the safest city in the world. So, they understood that part of that is due to the supernaturals that live alongside them.

Korra turns once her father puts his hand on her shoulder. They stare at each other for a few minutes, hesitant, when finally, her mother grabs both of them and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm proud of you, honey, and I'm so sorry," I hear her mother say.

"Everything we did was to protect you. Please forgive us."

"I do. I don't want my heart filled with hate and regret. I have so much to be grateful for," Korra says, looking at me. I walk over to her and she grabs my hand. "Mom, dad, this is Asami Sato, my girlfriend. She's the one that helped me unlock my powers and she fought beside me when I defeated Vaatu. Asami, this is Tonraq, chief of the Southern Water Tribe and Senna, Tonraq's chief."

I chuckle at the introduction and bow in my formal vampire way, right arm across my chest. "It is an honor to meet you."

Tonraq stares me down, multiple thoughts running through his head, I'm sure. Lesbian vampire dating my daughter. He knows who I am though. Most awakeneds know the last Sato pureblood heir. But, he says nothing about that. He just scoops me up into a bear hug and breathes into my ear. "Thank you for protecting my daughter." He sets me down and Senna hugs me next.

"Welcome to the family, Asami," she says.

I stand there stunned. Whatever ideas I had about her parents, this wasn't it.

I bow again, "Thank you."

"Stop being so formal, Sams. They don't like that," Korra says.

"Yes, if you belong to Korra, you belong to us. Save all that other stuff for the fancy dinner parties. Now, if you'll excuse us, we must go pay our respects."

Tonraq and Senna take their leave and I motion for Korra to do the same. Meelo is trying his hardest not to cry anymore, to be the man of the house. Korra walks over to him first and ruffles his hair. I watch for a few seconds and then walk away to find Mako.

"How's it looking out there?" I ask.

"It's clear. There were a couple photographers, but they left. This is all going much better than we thought, Asami. Maybe the people really do understand that we're here and we've been here this entire time. It's just this one thing that makes us different. Maybe we're a lot more accepting than we thought."

"Maybe. But, we need to be ready just in case. I hated having to make that kind of decision, but those in hiding can stay in hiding. They'll just have to be extra careful. This can work. This is a new age, Mako, and we're at the front lines. We can't screw this up. We have to be firm with those of us that will come out and hurt people, we have to set an example."

He touches my hand. "And we will. We're much more powerful together. All of us make a great team."

"I agree. I love you guys."

"And we love you, Asami. You brought us together. Now, it's time for you to take a moment for your own happiness. We can handle tonight. After this, take your girl home and spend some alone time. Spirits know you've earned it."

I smile at him and then pull him into a hug. "We've come a long way from where we once were. I'm proud of us."

"Me too, Sami, me too."

#

Korra undresses slowly and I feel my eyes flash red in anticipation. I've been waiting for this moment for a while now, and now that it's here, I have to force myself to sit still. She said that she wants me to just watch, so I'll oblige. But, damn is it hard.

The socks and shoes come off. Then, the shirt. Next, her jeans. She stands there staring at me with such intensity in her bra and panties that I begin to shiver. I take in her washboard abs, her perfectly tanned skin, her large, round breasts, her soft lips, her strong hands, her powerful legs, and I just shake my head in disbelief.

How in the world can she be this damn sexy?

I can't take it anymore as she slowly removes the straps of her bra from off of those defined shoulders. I flash and slam her against the wall with a grunt. I rip the bra in the front and drop it to the floor and then I do the same for the underwear, my hands brushing against her slick folds. I moan in desire.

"I thought that you wanted to take your time?" she asks huskily, clearly turned on by my power display.

"I do, but that's after I get you naked."

"Hmm. Yet, you still have all your clothes on, Sato."

"Unlike you, I want a bit of help taking them off."

"That can be arranged."

She lifts me up and carries me to my king sized bed. Then, she turns and sits, placing me on her lap.

"I don't think I've ever wanted anything this badly in my life," she admits.

"I know exactly what you mean. Now, help me take my clothes off," I demand.

She helps me out of my tank top and reaches around so that she can unsnap my bra. Once that's finished, she drinks my upper half in, licking her lips slowly before pulling my neck to her lips. She kisses, sucks, and bites, and I begin to go half crazy with how well she's finding my triggers. My nails trail up her back and she moans quietly.

"Asami, I love you and I can't wait to show you how bad I've wanted this," she whispers in my ear.

I shiver and press my lips against hers. We start off slowly, teasing, testing, but soon, our mouths part and she slips her tongue inside of me, seeking out my own tongue. Then, we dance, fighting for dominance, but never getting out of sync. I push her down on the bed and place my knee between her legs. Moisture transfers to my skin and I smirk into the kiss. She kisses me deeper while trying to undo my shorts. After a couple of seconds and us not willing to break the kiss, the button unsnaps and she helps me out of my shorts and underwear.

Her blue eyes darken in desire and I can hear her heart pounding loudly against her chest. She bites her lip once more and then wastes no time grabbing me by the back of my legs and lifting me on top of her. No more foreplay, but I don't complain. Her warm tongue does a slow flick on my nerves and I can't hold back my moan as I grip the headboard. When my head tilts back, my fangs drop as she works up a slow, steady, circular rhythm on my clit.

"Mm, right there," I encourage.

She continues her assault by teasing me, sucking, licking, piercing me with her tongue. Soon, I can't help but rock my hips against her face. I try to be gentle, but it just feels so damn good. When I feel myself getting close, I lift up some and Korra gives me a look of confusion.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Baby, I'm perfect, I just want to taste you while I come," I tell her.

Her eyes go wide and I wink as I turn my body and position myself on top of her so that I can lick her slowly. She opens her legs just enough for me and I begin to go to work.

"You taste so good," I tell her which causes her to get even wetter. I slip a couple fingers inside of her while I lick her swollen clit. She jerks and then moans before resuming her tongue's explorations of my body.

I feel her slip two fingers inside of me as well and I know that by now, my wetness must be spilling out. The wonderful sounds she's making and the force that she's using almost breaks my concentration. I push deeper inside of her, licking in just the right place, unwilling to lose this battle. She stops tasting me, head falling back as she moans louder and louder.

Music to my ears.

It turns me on even more and I pause just for a second just to tell her all the things that I want to do to her body before the night is over. Then, I demand for her to keep tasting me, telling her that I want us to reach that climax together. It doesn't take long before the wonderful wave hits me and Korra follows soon after.

It feels amazing, but I don't give her a chance to recover. I'm a vampire after all. I have plenty of stamina.

I grab Korra's legs and pull her closer to the edge of the bed before she can even realize what's going on. Then, I push my fingers back inside of her and lift her upper body toward me. Her muscles are still spasming inside and they tighten deliciously around my fingers. It turns me on all over again.

"Why does that feel so good?" she asks breathily.

"We're just getting started, baby."

She wraps her arms around me as I pump harder inside of her. She calls out my name and I smile knowing that it's my new favorite thing, hearing her voice like this. I vow to discover all the new things that I like. Korra matches my pace and we kiss and she scratches and she encourages me to go harder, to push deeper. I make it happen.

Once she begins to shake, I pull her in closer and pierce her neck with my fangs. For vampires, blood and sex often go hand in hand, and it heightens the experience for all the participants. A scream rips from her throat as she arches and trembles under me. I roll her clit under my thumb as I suck her intoxicating life force from her vein. She orgasms once, twice, three more times as I continue to give her my love.

Finally, once the shaking slows, I close the wound and lay her back down on the bed, showering her with kisses to her neck, lips, forehead, and shoulders. She breathes heavily, but has a smile on her face.

"I know you're not finished with me yet," she says, somehow finding my middle with her shaky hand.

I smirk in response. "Never. This time I think I want it nice and slow."

"I can do that, just give me two minutes. I need to feel you some more."

"Well, we have all night. I don't plan on leaving this bed any time soon."

"And, I don't plan to stop touching you and tasting you any time soon."

"Mm, Korra. Is that a promise?"

"Hell yeah. I need you, Asami."

We kiss slowly and the tiny flames of desire ignite once again.

I don't know what's in store for us as the Avatar and the pureblood vampire, but for now, this is enough. We'll keep the peace and restore balance. But, while we're in here, we're just Korra and Asami. As long as I'm with her, nothing else matters.

**Notes:**

When I started this chapter, I didn't know that this was going to be the last one, but as I was writing it, it felt like the end, so going with my gut. This is it.

It just feels right to me.

So, I hope that this was enjoyable for you and I hope that those of you that aren't really with the urban fantasy genre check out my work because I love writing it, as I've said before.

I'm sorry for the large gaps in between updates and I hope that it didn't affect your ability to remember what was going on.

If you have any questions, comment below and if you'd just like to have a talk with me, hmu at msafaison

I'm really thinking about getting a tumblr, even though I suck at updating alllll the other social media accounts that I have, but if I do, I will definitely let you guys know.

Thanks again for all of your support. Having fans for fanfic is pretty fucking awesome.

And, check out my friend, Ahsik's blog. She's been pretty encouraging and has some cool stuff for you


End file.
